


[SS+B'TX]人类世界

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [1]
Category: B'T X, Saint Seiya
Genre: Crossover, Gen, 圣斗士 - Freeform, 钢铁神兵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 圣斗士+钢铁神兵混合同人，主角撒加，主场钢铁神兵，无西皮。未完结，暂停更新，墙外存档。
Series: 钢铁之道 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	1. Chapter 1

——未曾目睹过，这个满是疮痍的世界。

睁开眼，天空被黑色的烟雾笼罩着，不祥而令人作呕的气味在鼻尖纠缠不散。大地在震颤，伴随着近在耳畔的轰隆声响。

头晕、耳鸣、想要呕吐。

仿若再次回到了哈迪斯的冥府，亡魂从未停止过嘶嚎，充满不甘与怨恨。

撒加无法确定自己是否重回人间，虽然能够再次看见这世界令他有些惊喜交加，但这份喜悦很快被眼前的景象冲散。

身下是凹凸不平的土地，空中飞扬的尘土簌簌落下，他再次被迫闭上眼，忍不住打了一个喷嚏，继而剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

“究竟发生了什么？”

没有人回答他。从恢复意识到意识清醒不过片刻，撒加还未从强烈的不适感中脱离，他无法对周遭的环境作出准确的判断。

但至少有一点是可以确定的，这个地方让他感到非常非常的难受、焦躁、不安，到目前为止他还没有看到一个活着的生物，如果不是烟雾缝隙中透出的那点蓝色天空，他甚至就要断定自己还在冥界。

为了尽快摆脱这种无处着力的困境，必须要弄清现状。

他挣扎着坐了起来，揉了揉额角。随着意识清醒，感官也迅速恢复，听觉不再朦胧，肌肤敏锐地感受到一股从背后吹来的灼热之风。热风中挟裹着什么东西正在逼近，带着刺耳的声响，就像是敌人的预警，速度并不快，连青铜圣斗士的音速拳都不如，很容易就能避开。

撒加双手撑地想要跳起来，但是身体就像是被灌了铅，往日的灵敏全都不见踪影，取而代之的是如同在海因斯坦城濒临第二次死亡时的无力。

无暇做更多的惊讶和深究，他只能就地打了一个滚。

不知名的危险物体自身侧呼啸而过，撒加揣测着这是否又是哈迪斯的另一个阴谋。但随即巨大的声响就在他耳边炸开，他只感到一阵头晕目眩，好像有人照着他的脑袋来了一拳，滚烫的热浪席卷而来，脚下的土地如同被一只巨大的手抓住拼命摇晃。

这种感觉很熟悉，对拥有超凡力量，并且经常与各种同样非凡的敌人战斗的圣斗士来说，简直就是家常便饭。撒加本能地想要使用小宇宙抵御这份不知从何而来的攻击，身体给予他的反应却只是沉重和无力，他惊讶地发现无法感觉到小宇宙。

瞬息之间，热浪将他掀翻在地，沙石尘土以及无法判定的金属碎片变成高速飞射的箭矢扑头盖脸而来。他承认自己从未遇见过这样的情况以致有些发懵，但战士的本能还是让他抬起双手尽力护住头脸，迅速滚到了一个土坑里。

轰隆隆，轰隆隆。

大地没有停止过震动，他或许冤枉了哈迪斯，这一定是波塞冬的诡计。

这是撒加昏迷前最后的想法。

一只大脚踹开了本就不怎么牢固的木门，引来门内一阵高声谩骂。

“埃尔斯特！你找死吗？！告诉过你多少次不准再踹门！”

“我腾不出手！这门不是没事吗？我说过它很牢固的。”

那扇可怜的木板门撞到墙上后只是发出了“砰”“吱嘎”的声响，便再没有更多更有效的抗议。

埃尔斯特大步走了进来。与高大身躯极不相称的年轻面容上污迹斑斑，他的声音略带着沙哑，不仅仅因为他正处在变声期，硝烟和战火也长期摧残着他的呼吸系统，令他总是时不时咳嗽几声。

在刻意加重的咳嗽中，埃尔斯特将肩上扛着的大型物件卸到了房间中央的一张床上。床上本来铺着洗得发白的碎花床单，但是立刻就被染红了。

粗壮的少年横跨一步，伸出手指戳了戳站在这逼仄房间另一角的纤细背影：“瑟娜，过来看看，这家伙还活着呢。”

“是吗，那你可得轻点。”名为瑟娜的少女放下手中的东西，大步走到床边，看不出原色的白大褂在走动中飘起衣摆。她毫不温柔地将床上那具也许在卸货途中又遭受了二次伤害的身体翻了过去，对着那坑坑洼洼的背部平淡地“噢”了一声：“运气不错。”

埃尔斯特在一旁嘿嘿地笑着，好像大难不死的人是他自己。

瑟娜给了他一个斜角的白眼，从抽屉里翻出了用酒精消毒过的塑胶手套，那本来是一次性的，但是现在物资匮乏，谁还管那么多呢？

“需要帮忙吗？”

“当然，按住他，这么大个头我可控制不了。”

埃尔斯特听话地用力按了下去，手下的身体突然抖了抖，原本死尸一样趴着的人慢慢抬起头，被乱七八糟的金色长发遮盖的双眼发出了凛冽的蓝光，自下而上幽幽瞪了他一眼。[注2]

“哎呀！”埃尔斯特一个激灵，差点将他掀到地上，但那颗沾满泥土和鲜血的脑袋再次垂了下去。

“他醒了吗？眼神真吓人。”

“还没有，神经反射而已，你压在他伤口上了。”瑟娜递过一把剪刀，指挥道：“把他的头发剪了。对了，他是谁？”

埃尔斯特在欢快的“咔嚓咔嚓”声中回道：“不认识，打扫的时候捡来的，不像是我们的人。”见瑟娜立刻叉腰瞪眼，他麻利地接下去，“不过也不像是对面的。好吧我错了，反正先救了再说，你不是医生吗？”

“我可不是你这种滥好人，下不为例，我们的资源很紧张，经不起无谓的消耗。”

“知道啦。”

瑟娜又翻了个白眼。

水泥地板上很快铺满了金色的头发，瑟娜皱着眉将它们用脚拨到一边，显出了十足的嫌弃。

“真可惜呀，这么好看的头发，像你以前的一样。”

“你可以用它们扎几个娃娃。”

瑟娜嗤笑着推开了埃尔斯特。

这位身材娇小面容娇俏的医生在治疗伤患时看不见一点慈悲心肠，她心狠手辣地用各种方法弄掉了嵌在伤口中的碎石弹片，整个场景鲜血淋漓。

旁观全程的埃尔斯特忍不住摸了摸自己的背，接着他看到瑟娜拿起一瓶酒精，干脆利索地浇了下去，这就算是消毒了。

他目不忍视地把头扭到了一边。

“埃尔斯特，你要知道，酒精可是很珍贵，一个燃烧瓶的效果可不比一颗手榴弹差！”

言外之意，肯在一个来历不明的家伙身上浪费这么多珍贵资源，她这个医生已经非常尽职尽责了。

埃尔斯特继续努力将头扭向一边。

撒加就是在这样非人的折磨下被痛醒的。

醒来的时候有人正在给他上药，听声音是个年轻女性。被酒精残酷洗礼过的整个背面暴露在空气中，除了疼痛之外还有丝丝凉意。

他突然意识到自己被一个女人看光了。

当然，这不是什么大不了的事情，拜曾经的另一个人格所赐，他被很多人看光过，不过女人还是头一次……

好吧，大丈夫不拘小节，这只是微不足道的小事。

身后之人快准狠地将成分不明的药水抹遍他整个背面，继看之后，他又被一个女人给摸光了。

对，这不是重点。

撒加摒弃杂念，集中精神感受小宇宙。他确信圣斗士之躯不可能会被普通的石头金属片伤得这么重，即使身体不明原因地处于脱力状态，小宇宙也能抵御伤害，这样的攻击在以往根本不值一提。

但伤势出乎他的意料，这不正常。

尝试的结果令他入坠深渊，先前并不是错觉，他的确失去了小宇宙。不是枯竭，而是失去，仿佛不曾拥有过这种力量，彻底地消失无踪。

身上的伤口接二连三被不那么温柔地缠上了绷带，撒加的心脏也好像被什么东西给缠得死紧，透不过气来。

他认为自己的大脑功能可能还没有完全恢复正常，因为他根本想不明白究竟发生了什么。为什么理应消失在叹息之墙前的自己会完好无损地——刚开始的确完好无损——出现在这个陌生的地方？这里肯定不是圣域，也不是希腊，尽管因为耳鸣有些分辨不清，但身边这一男一女使用的语言的确不在他的认知范围内。

而且希腊已经很多年都没有打战了。

那么这是哪里？是谁给予了他重生？又是谁剥夺了他的小宇宙，令他失去作为圣斗士的根本？

没有小宇宙他就无法感受到雅典娜女神的存在，或是别的圣斗士，别的战士，甚至别的敌人的存在。

失去小宇宙的圣斗士怎么算得上是圣斗士？

只有这点令撒加格外无法接受。二十多年来使用小宇宙已经成为本能，像呼吸一样自然，失去了它就像失去了身体的一部分，即使是他，在经历了那么多磨难和困境之后，也仍然感到了恐惧和无措。

救治者的包扎进行到头部，撒加突然回神，保持着昏迷的假象，暗暗绷紧神经。由于头部是要害中的要害，他重点保护了这里，所以即便受伤也一定只是轻伤，根本不需要包扎。

撒加揣测着女子的用意，小宇宙不能使用，他只能凭借感觉来推测后方的举动，值得庆幸的是，他身为战士的本能没有丝毫问题。

出乎意料，她只是用绷带稍微在他头上缠绕了一圈，然后打了一个蝴蝶结。

蝴蝶结？

「别这样，他醒来会不高兴的。」

「是吗，我觉得挺好看的。」

耳边传来低笑和交谈，依然是听不懂的语言。他们吵闹着走了出去，顺手关上了灯和门。

黑暗中，撒加长出一口气，放松地闭上眼。

比起一个小姑娘的恶趣味，尽快恢复体力才是关键。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，太阳照常升起，战斗双方互相制造了几个弹坑和倒霉的伤员之后，烦人的响动慢慢消停。

撒加从病床上爬起来，覆盖着身躯的被单滑落在侧，他挪到床沿，拉过被单盖在光裸的腿上。

感谢女神，至少还剩了条内裤给他。

昨天遭受炸弹近距离袭击所造成的耳鸣已经完全消退，屋外的声响清晰地传来，他听到人们低声交谈，行人的鞋子踏在地上，车轮沉重地碾过道路，还有人轻声哼唱着小曲儿向这里走来。

屋内空无一人，昨夜为他救治的男女不知去向。他打量着这个充作病房的房间，它简陋且狭小，有着人去楼空的萧瑟感，只残留着浅淡的生活气息：墙角的柜子上摆着一个陶瓷花瓶，薄尘掩盖下精致的雕花隐约可见，墙上或许曾经挂着相框的地方残留有灰白的方形印记，印花墙纸大半都发了黄，破损剥落的部分露出了墙体的裂缝，裸露出来的石灰墙上模模糊糊地画着一些涂鸦，简单又充满想象力的线条不难看出出自孩童之手。

那些画令撒加不由自主地露出微笑，像是要陷入某种回忆，又立刻被歌声和脚步声惊醒。

房门吱嘎呻吟着开了，一个少年扛着水缸，脚步轻快地走了进来。

撒加看向他，以一种审视的目光研究着这个自复活以来看到的第一个人类，他的救命恩人。

少年年轻得令人惊讶，他高大壮硕，带着一身的尘土和硝烟味儿，但那张脏污的脸上却洋溢着青春年少特有的活力。这样的年龄上战场在圣域稀松平常，撒加自己在这个年龄已经犯上篡位手握重权。但他记得外面世界并没有这样的常态，除非这个地方常年战事频发，人口骤降以致战力不足。

难道这里是中东？

撒加只对这么一个离地中海不远又成天打战的地方有点印象。

为了验证自己的猜想，撒加仔细观察着少年的外貌。

淡金色的短发卷曲且柔软，蓝灰色的眼睛布满血丝却目光澄澈，裸露在外的皮肤虽粗糙黯哑，但可以看出是白种人，面部轮廓并不深，也不是穆那样的东方脸型，五官与卡妙的徒弟有两分相似。总体而言，不大可能是中东地区的人。

撒加在心里给自己的判断加分。

走进来的少年自然是埃尔斯特，他在撒加近乎扫描的视线中打了个嗝，立刻停止歌唱。

撒加的面容总有一种不怒自威的气势，埃尔斯特下意识立正站好，用眼角余光偷瞄这个被自己捡回来的男人。

俊朗帅气，但好像很严肃很厉害，还是不要盯着看比较好。

在与撒加视线相交的一瞬间，埃尔斯特飞快地错开了目光，思索着如何开口，才不会冒犯这个比他父亲还要威严的陌生人。

房中寂静无声，埃尔斯特有些紧张的神情令撒加收回目光，随意地回头看了看。身后的床单上密布着昨晚从伤口渗出的血和尘土，此时已经凝固得不分彼此，撒加只看了一眼就觉得浑身都不舒爽起来。

好在他立刻想起了少年肩上的水缸。

“咳咳。”

埃尔斯特浑身一抖，下意识也跟着咳了两声。

撒加微微皱眉，这令他看起来更加严厉了。埃尔斯特回忆起昨晚撒加在昏迷中对他瞪视的那一眼，打了个哆嗦，立刻将水缸轻轻放在地上。

「你醒得真快。这水是给你洗脸用的，洗澡是肯定不够了，我们的水源被对面那群混蛋给污染了，这是井水，你得省着用。能动吗？需要我帮忙吗？」

埃尔斯特心里是希望撒加回答不用的，但是撒加完全没有听懂少年的话，只是看了看水缸，猜测那大概是给他用的，于是点了点头。

「哦……好吧，你伤得的确有些重。」

埃尔斯特不情不愿地走上前对撒加伸出手，撒加平静但警觉地看了他一眼，摇了摇头，试着说了一句：“你叫什么名字？”

「什么？」

埃尔斯特对希腊语的回复是一脸茫然。

撒加又换了英语：“你叫什么名字？”

埃尔斯特这才犹犹豫豫地用不大流利的英语回答：“名字？哦，我叫埃尔斯特。她叫瑟娜，就是给你包扎的那个。”

为了表意更加清晰，埃尔斯特指了指撒加包着绷带的手。

看来这不是一个以英语为主的国家。撒加举起手指向自己，慢慢地说：“我是撒加，S-A-G-A，Saga。”然后又指了指水缸：“能用吗？”

“当然当然，那就是给你的。”

“谢谢。”

在撒加开口说话之后，埃尔斯特觉得轻松了一些，他腼腆地笑了一下，脸颊边陷下小小的酒窝。

“对不起，我一直都生活在拉斯科尼，这里以前还属于俄罗斯，很少有外人来，所以我的英语不大好。你饿了吗？我去拿点吃的。”

虽然少年的语法略有些颠三倒四，但撒加还是得到了关键信息，他回以温和的笑容，点头道谢。埃尔斯特的目光掠过他的头顶，笑容僵了僵，脚下一错立刻跑了出去。

少年的脚步声消失后，撒加才慢吞吞地挪下床。

如他所想，普通的物理攻击只会造成皮肉伤，并不严重，还有一些小伤口大概出于夜晚光线所限没有清理干净。他找到了瑟娜放置医疗器械的柜子，取出手术刀和酒精以及干净的绷带。后背鞭长莫及，也许该找埃尔斯特来帮忙。那小子看起来是个实诚的孩子，眼神很干净，暂时可以相信。

瑟娜处理外伤的手法在撒加这个曾经的受伤专业户看来非常粗糙，而所谓的绷带也只是一些棉布条，可能还重复利用过很多次，上面除了他自己的血，还有一些不甚明显的血色残留，即使是圣域也不用这样的东西包扎伤口了，看来这个地方的经济条件不容乐观。

战争带来的总是苦难。

他想起曾经走过的人类战场，贫穷、饥饿、疾病、死亡，笼罩着枪炮炸响的土地，带来无尽的伤痛和绝望。

人类自己的战争，是他们这些以守护人类为己任的圣斗士，职责之外的无能为力。

但即使是职责之内的事情，他也没能做好。

撒加露出一个苦笑。

或许其他人也复活了，尽管这种可能性并不高，但他必须找到他们，或者被他们找到。

不，应该想办法先回到圣域，与其盲目寻找不如回大本营。

他对再会期待又恐惧，那些人里有太多他愧对的、甚至只能再次自杀以偿命或谢罪的人。他或许会这么做，也或许不会，他可能会让他们打他一顿，然后带着所有不堪的过往曾经继续活下去。

“以后”是一个令人想想就觉得充满希望的词。

处理完伤口之后，他打算洗脸，缸中略微有些浑浊的水映出了他的新形象，令他一阵错愕。

原本张扬飘逸的金发不见踪影，取而代之的是没收割整齐的麦秆似的杂乱短发，耳侧挂着一个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结，原本干净苍白的脸上色彩斑斓，不过一个晚上的时间他怎么就成了这幅尊容？

撒加忍不住笑了起来，说真的他从未见过这样狼狈的自己，昨晚瑟娜和埃尔斯特一定是为了处理他头上的伤口才剪了他的头发，这样做是正确的，只是下手的人手艺太不合格。

他再次从瑟娜的柜子里翻出了一把剪刀，干脆利索地给自己剪了一个清爽的板寸。摸了摸头顶，毛刺刺的手感，略微新奇的体验。

陪伴自己二十余年的长发突然消失无踪，这还真令他有些不习惯。

然后他像顾影自怜的纳西瑟斯一样以水为镜摸着脸。

如果不是他的眼睛出了问题，那么他看起来似乎年轻了许多，至少二十八岁的他没有这么鲜嫩的皮相，剪成短发后他看起来就像是个二十出头的毛头小子。

这本该是好事，谁会拒绝年轻？但他却不得不慎重地将这个变化列入待查明项目的重点。即使是哈迪斯给予的重生也压迫着背叛和鲜血，绝对不能轻易将这种变化当做岁月的馈赠。

洗完脸之后，用剩下的水洗了个头，板寸比长发方便了许多，擦干伤口的水，顿时神清气爽，一点点小伤不需要放在心上。

融入未知世界的第一步是了解它，撒加将床单围在腰间，开门走了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

房门打开的那一刻，原本嘈杂的交谈声犹如被掐断般瞬间安静下来。

穿堂风吹过，撒加扶着门把，平静地回视所有投注到他身上的目光。

房间外是一个宽敞的大厅，除了看不出原色的地毯外没有一件家具。十来个成年男性分散在大厅中，都是伤员，伤情有别，总体看来都不严重。

他们席地而坐或靠墙而立，交谈、休息、处理伤口，但撒加出现后，包括那些前一刻还在擦枪或是进食的人，都不约而同地停下了手上的动作看向他。一双双或混沌或犀利的眼睛中，毫不掩饰地表达着浓烈的怀疑和警惕，他们对他没有一丝善意。

撒加熟悉并理解这种目光，如果面对突然出现的可疑分子，这些身处战区的人还能笑脸相迎，那才不正常。

他缓慢地走出病房，面对大厅，让自己沐浴在尖利目光的洗礼之下，好整以暇地调整了一下腰间的床单，用最坦诚的姿态表示自己是无害的。

或许还应该加上一个微笑？

撒加随即否定了这个想法，在精神紧张的人眼里，笑容也可能是一种挑衅。

伤员们依然警戒又木然地注视着他，呼吸缓慢而压抑，面部肌肉紧绷着。他们的面容让撒加想到那些遭受瘟疫和饥荒袭击的人——同样的麻木，又同样出于本能渴求生存，并因此敏感于一切不安的存在。任何不恰当的举动都可能激化他们的不安，令他们产生敌意。

撒加只好安静地站着。

好在局面并没有继续僵持下去，由远及近的“哒哒哒”的脚步声使大部分人立刻移开目光看向声音源头。

「十二个？你们又不听我的话跑到前面去了？」

充满活力的声音刚出现就发出了强有力的质疑，撒加听出这正是他的救治者瑟娜的声音。他听不懂这句话，但看到有几个伤员露出讪讪的表情，好像做了坏事被抓包的孩子。

瑟娜很快出现在众人面前，像是走进灰色图画中一缕明亮的霞光。

毫无疑问，这是个漂亮的姑娘。她有着一头灿烂的金色短发，卷曲的弧度使原本艳丽却略显凌厉的五官变得柔软，在它们被剪掉之前，一定像正午阳光普照下波光粼粼的爱琴海那样绚丽迷人。

此时她手中端着一个盛着面包和水的托盘，灵敏地绕过坐在地上的伤员，走向撒加。

几个伤员立刻以保护的姿态拦住她。其中一个男人露出明显不赞同的神色说道：「瑟娜，这个人来路不明，看起来也不像是平民，你没必要对他这么照顾。」

「我知道，你们不要乱动，我能应付。」

瑟娜用肩膀推开他们，几个伤员只好退到一边，恶狠狠地瞪着撒加，反倒显得生动活泼起来。

撒加抬起双手摇了摇，露出一个人畜无害的微笑。

“埃尔斯特说你醒了，比我预计的早了半天，看来你的身体素质不错。但要我说，你现在还是应该乖乖地趴在床上，我不想一而再再而三地包扎同样的伤口。”

瑟娜一开口就是非常流利的英语，带着些卷曲的腔调。撒加暗地里松了一口气，这姑娘长得就比埃尔斯特聪明，交流起来应该不会有太大障碍。

“感谢你的好意，瑟娜小姐，我会照顾好我的伤口的。但在这之前，我想……先了解一下自己的现状。”撒加斟酌了一下用词，“我是撒加，希腊人，但埃尔斯特告诉我这里是俄罗斯，我不知道自己为什么会在这里。”

瑟娜抬头看了他一眼，没有回答，反而将餐盘塞进他手中，推着他走进病房。

她用力不大，撒加顺从地走回病床边坐下。

“这个问题有人会和你探讨，现在请你安静地吃完早饭。”

瑟娜表现出不容抗拒的气势，她的年轻令撒加猜测这里或许已经没有其他更可靠的医生，所以一个女孩子才能在得到众人的尊敬和保护同时，如此强硬又直率。

也或许这是瑟娜的本性，圣域的女圣斗士大多都相当有主见，瑟娜在战斗力上可能远不及女圣斗士，气势却不遑多让。

但无论是普通女性或是女圣斗士，撒加都鲜有接触，他一边揣摩着和瑟娜的交流方式，一边吃下了由干得发硬的面包和带着土腥气的水组成的早餐。

圣域的生活条件一直不错，即使是没进圣域和胞弟相依为命的那段日子，他也没有吃过这么难以下咽的东西。撒加忍住喉咙的不适，面无表情地迅速吃完它们。

“感谢招待，那么现在我们可以谈一谈了吗？”

“我说过会有人和你探讨这些问题。现在，得先给你找身衣服，你这副打扮去见任何人都是很不礼貌的。”

瑟娜毫不避讳地瞪着撒加身上唯一足以蔽体的床单，撒加低头看了看，无奈地笑了起来。

“的确不太雅观，那就麻烦你了，瑟娜小姐。”

五分钟后，撒加换上了干净的衣服，意料之外的柔软舒适，用料非常好，完全不会刺激那些没有包扎的小伤口。

当他换好衣服走出门时，大厅里的伤员全都不见了，取而代之的是四个全副武装的士兵。

撒加的目光从他们身上平稳而随意地滑过，落在瑟娜脸上。

“谢谢你，瑟娜小姐，衣服很合适。”

瑟娜撇开脸：“那是我父亲的衣服，不要弄坏了。”

“我一定会好好爱惜的。”

撒加温和地笑着，没有询问她的父亲所在何处，那八成不会得到一个令人高兴的回答。

尽管质疑着自己，却出于医生的本职，为了照顾他的伤口而拿出珍视之物，瑟娜的善心令撒加赞赏，看来他的两位救命恩人都是不错的人。

“废话不多说，过来吧，我带你去见指挥官，他是拉斯科尼目前的领导者，拉斯科尼就是你所在的这个地方。”

说完瑟娜直接走开，撒加对紧盯着他的士兵露出善意的微笑，跟了上去。士兵们立刻紧随其后，将他围在四边形的队列正中。

走出房子，呈现眼前的是一片破败。直到这一刻，撒加才真正看清了这个地方的样貌。

没有想象中糟糕，但也并不好。

他没有刻意控制自己的面部表情，惊讶浮现在脸上，随即沉淀为不忍。

放眼望去皆是残破的房屋，没有一栋建筑物是完整的，有的甚至只剩下焦黑的骨架，或是四下散落的残垣断壁。

他们现在身处的区域情况稍好一些，至少生活设施还算健全，但再远一些的地方，已经完全成了无人的废墟，只是蔚蓝天空下反衬出的一道荒芜远景。

早已被遗弃。

撒加自远方收回目光，往日的景象形成强烈的对比出现在脑海中。

他记得即使是圣域周边的落后村庄，也充满了浓郁的生活气息，宁静祥和，每次他漫步于村中，看到村民们无忧无虑的幸福笑容，都会发自内心地感到美好。

但这里不一样，这里没有生活，只有生存。他走过的地方，看到他的地方，全都静止了下来，他与路边居民的视线相交又错开。

他们大多衣冠不整，面色憔悴，难以分清他们中哪些是平民，哪些是士兵，或许这二者并无区别。

整条街此时安静到死寂，居民们看着自眼前走过的陌生人，那目光和病房外的伤员们别无二致，警惕质疑又麻木，不同的是这其中还有妇女和孩童。

你想得到什么？

我们还有什么？

你什么也无法得到。

我们什么都不再拥有。

一些目光询问，一些目光回答。

撒加不知道应该做出什么样的表情来回应他们，同样是战争，他和他们却像是身处两个世界。

“不要盯着他们看。”

瑟娜的声音传了过来，“没什么好看的，不是活人就是死人，死人埋进土里，活人继续挣扎，没什么好看的。”

撒加最终垂下了眼睑。

他们走向村中唯一的教堂，希腊很久以前就改信了东正教，撒加对教堂之类的宗教场所并不陌生。

然而眼前这个教堂却没有印象中光鲜亮丽的外表，整体看来相当破败，顶端完好的地方固定着一个粗糙的十字架，他们接连从它下方走过，就像走过了不断崩毁又重建的信仰，走进光明和幸福，教堂深处的圣母像慈悲又平等地俯瞰万物生灵。

一个男人站在那里，光芒自屋顶的破洞穿过，璀璨的光柱将他笼罩其中，他的背影变得模糊不清，虚实交替。

当他们走进教堂时，这个圣子一般的男人回过身，露出了笑容。

“今天的天气很棒，不是吗？”

男人的英语没有方言的腔调，标准得就像教科书。他直视着撒加，说话对象显而易见。

撒加勾起嘴角，回道：“的确如此。”

他们没能继续互相试探。身后的瑟娜突然说道：“莫洛斯，我先走了，埃尔斯特还在等我，这个人就交给你了。”

被叫做莫洛斯的男人移开目光，对瑟娜点点头。

瑟娜看了撒加一眼，似乎有些担忧，又似乎只是单纯地扫过。

撒加保持着和莫洛斯一样温和的笑容，说道：“再见，瑟娜小姐。”

瑟娜离开了——连同莫洛斯的卫兵，教堂终于再无旁人。

撒加疑惑地看向主动撤去防御的莫洛斯，那个男人缓步走出光柱，重归凡人之景。

他有着略显儒雅的面容，岁月在眼角刻下了细密的纹路，他的目光平静又蕴含着温情，如果不是那壮硕的身材和腰间别着的手枪，他几乎就是一个贯彻着“神爱世人”理念的神父。

莫洛斯走到撒加身前三步远站定，伸出右手。

“好吧，陌生人，你叫撒加是吗？我是莫洛斯，如你所见是这里作战指挥官，也是临时负责人，或者首领、镇长、神父，随便什么。”他笑了笑，“那么，我们单独聊聊怎么样？”

撒加毫不失礼地回握上那只布满疤痕的手：“正合我意。”

他们并排坐下，两侧长椅间隔着一条过道，过道的尽头是那尊高大的圣母像。

“埃尔斯特对我说起过你，实际上昨天他发现你时，是经过我的同意，才带你去瑟娜那里的，其他人认为应该把你留给对面收拾。”莫洛斯有些调皮地伸出食指虚点了点一个方向。

撒加顺着那个方向看了一眼，回忆起刚醒来时的遭遇，诚恳地回道：“谢谢你们冒险救下我。”

“的确是不小的风险。”莫洛斯叹了一口气，“现在局势很紧张，一点小小的差错都可能导致平衡崩溃。埃尔斯特是个过分善良的孩子，战争开始时他才十岁，从来没有走出过拉斯科尼，他见过战争的残酷但还不知道人性的丑陋，不过我们都希望他能够保有这份纯真。”

他摊了摊手掌，有些不好意思地笑起来：“我的说话方式可能有点……嗯，你能明白我的意思吗？”

撒加点点头：“我的出现太过突兀，如果我没有问题，那么埃尔斯特只是做了善事一件，如果我有问题，你们也能够在他看不见的地方处理干净，而不对他造成影响。”

“就是这样。所以我们都坦诚一些吧，撒加，告诉我，你究竟是谁？”

笑容和温情一同消失，撒加平静地回视莫洛斯犀利的目光，年轻俊朗的面容显出了异样的沧桑。

“如果你的完整问题是：我是谁，我为什么来到这里，我来做什么，那么除了第一个问题，我都无法回答，事实上那也是我想要知道的。”

“没有关系，我们可以逐一解决这些问题。就从第一个开始吧。”

撒加点点头，但没有立刻回答，他有点不适应这样类似审问的对话方式，尽管莫洛斯努力让自己显得只是在闲话家常。

但他还是说道：“我是撒加，没有姓氏，希腊人。”

“希腊？那是个好地方。”莫洛斯又笑了起来，非常温柔，“我和妻子的蜜月就是在那里度过的，我一辈子都不会忘记它的美丽。”

“我也一样。”

撒加重新露出笑容，温暖又失落。

水有源头树有根，或许因为很少离开圣域，他从未像现在这样，想念那里的高山和树林，村庄和居民，甚至于空寂的宫殿和冷硬的皇座都令他思念至极。

他也是有故乡的人，现在他想家了。


	4. Chapter 4

“你的表情让我想要相信你。”

“嗯？”

撒加疑惑地抬眼，莫洛斯的笑容多了些慈祥，这种长辈般的神情让他想起一无所知的幼时所见的史昂。

“你离开希腊多久了？”

“多久？”撒加摇了摇头，“不，实际上昨天早上我还在那里。”

这是所有疑惑的焦点，他确信自己到死都在希腊，而冥界属于死后的世界。

莫洛斯露出“你在说什么胡话”的质疑神情：“昨天？怎么可能？希腊离拉斯科尼很远，而且现在民用航班基本已经停止了，你要如何在一天之内跨越欧亚大陆？”

“我不知道。”

撒加选择了最稳妥的回答。

这并不足以取信莫洛斯。当然他也可以解释得更清楚，包括他的身份，他的信仰，他的战斗，他的死亡，但这些并不适合一个普通人。圣斗士从来不是名声显赫的英雄，对于凡人来说他们至多只是传说，莫洛斯说不定还会认为他在胡编乱造。

而且他的确不知道自己为什么会身在俄罗斯的，记忆中没有丝毫相关线索，尽管这对于拥有光速的黄金圣斗士来说并非难事，只要小宇宙还在，瞬间跨越一两个大陆轻而易举，他甚至都不用开启异次元通道，仅凭双脚也不要一秒钟的功夫。

“你看起来不像在说谎，要么是你装得太像，要么你所说的就是事实，无论是哪一种，我都不太喜欢。”莫洛斯有些为难地搓了搓手掌，“我原以为你可能是逃难到俄罗斯的，希腊比俄罗斯更早陷入战争，很多人都背井离乡想要逃到更安全的地方，结果现在全世界都在打战，没有哪里称得上安全。”

说着莫洛斯有些无奈地苦笑起来，撒加没有注意这些，他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛：“对不起，你刚才说希腊陷入战争？”

“是的，几年前和土耳其。”莫洛斯比撒加更为惊讶，“你竟然不知道自己的国家在打战？”

撒加的脸色瞬间变了。

他当然不知道！在他的记忆里希腊除了圣域从来都是和平一片。

“这不可能！据我所知希腊和土耳其的领土纠纷并没有严重到会变成战争的地步。”

圣域虽然遗世而独立，但它存于希腊，希腊就是它的根基，就算希腊的政局和圣域毫不相关，发生像战争这么重大的事件，也不可能没有任何消息传来。

并且如果真的发生战争，圣域也不可能置之不理，在漫长的历史中就有过多次圣斗士加入战场力挽狂澜的事例，虽然这并不符合圣斗士的宗旨，但他们不可能看着国土沦丧。

不祥的预感侵袭而来，撒加的心中隐隐浮现了一个可怕的猜想。

“请问现在是哪一年？”

“什么？”

“现在是1990年吗？”

莫洛斯认真地盯着撒加，发现他的确不是在开玩笑。

“现在是2030年，”莫洛斯站了起来，跨过过道，站到撒加身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“孩子，冷静一些，你的脸色很难看。我想这其中可能有什么问题，瑟娜说你伤到了头部，会不会是在意外中遗失了部分记忆？或者产生了错乱？这样的例子并不少见。”

撒加断然回道：“不可能。”

除非他死了四十年而不自知。

而且他根本不是什么“孩子”，他已经快三十了！

不明原因的死而复生，莫名其妙来到别的国家，时间突然跳到了四十年之后……

这些事情非神力不能及，一定又是哪个妄图侵略大地的神明的诡计！

“抱歉，莫洛斯，这可能会令你有些为难，但我现在必须立刻回希腊。”

“我理解你的心情，但这恐怕没有办法。”

“因为这里的战争？”

莫洛斯点了点头，指向教堂顶端的破洞：“是的，战争。虽然在感情上我已经相信了你，但理智上我还是不能让你轻易离开，而且拉斯科尼现在处在严密的封锁圈里，任何人都出不去。我建议你先留在这里，等到局势好转一些再走。”

他神情有些悲凉，又慢慢变得坚定，希望混杂着绝望，让撒加觉得这个男人已经穷途末路。

“放心吧，不会很久的，结束之后我会送你从比较安全的路线离开，相信我，那绝对比你自己走明智。”

撒加沉默了下来，良久，他说：“我能为你们做些什么？”

“什么都不需要。”莫洛斯收回手，缓步走到圣母像前，抬头凝视她慈爱的面容，“我们的故乡我们自己会守护，你只要耐心等待就够了。”

这次短暂的谈话称不上愉快，对问题的解决也没有任何实质性帮助。

结束之后，莫洛斯为撒加安排了新的住所。瑟娜为他换了一次药，接着宣布他完全不再需要医生的亲自看护。

——即使失去了小宇宙，圣斗士的身体素质依然优于常人。

撒加没有任何异议，顺从地转移到新居，就在瑟娜家对面，隔着一条不宽的街道。房屋状况还不错，受损处都得到了良好的修缮，它的主人是个能干的人。

此时撒加正与自己的新舍友相对而坐，两人之间并不宽阔的木桌上摆放着水和面包。

仅是简单地说了一下自己的名字，那之后叫做普洛夫的舍友——或者说监视者——再没说过一句话，他就像卡妙曾经描述过的西伯利亚冰原上的冰山，沉默又冷硬。

普洛夫是莫洛斯的下属，或者说伙伴。撒加见到他的第一眼以为自己看见了阿鲁迪巴，同样魁梧壮硕，但普洛夫明显不像阿鲁迪巴那么和善亲切，他简直就是一个沉默的巨人。

撒加振奋精神，尝试以希腊式的热情打动他，但普洛夫只是平淡地看了他一眼，“嗯”了一声再无下文。

这种不主动、不回应、无喜无惧无厌恶的空白态度令撒加感到无处着力，如果不做一点什么，也许他们会这样一动不动到天黑。

撒加不喜欢这样的发展，他更习惯将一切都切实地掌控从而进行策划和行动。

“普洛夫，你会说英语是吗？”

撒加再一次选择了主动出击，他露出曾经被人赞誉“天使”的笑容，动作自然地拿起盘中的面包，将它们一点一点掰开，叠放起来。这个举动使他像个淘气又恶劣的孩子，乐于破坏和作弄，倒是符合他目前这副毛头小子的皮相。

“看来你不怎么喜欢说话。我有一个朋友，也在俄罗斯待过很多年，他和你一样，沉默寡言的”

“……”

“不过他一直都是独自生活在冰原上，后来收了两个徒弟，回到希腊后也还是那么不苟言笑，我想或许因为冰原上少有与他人交流的机会，你觉得呢？”

“请你不要浪费食物。”

普洛夫终于开了口。

撒加看了一眼他的表情，又看了看面前叠满了碎面包的餐盘，几不可查地勾了勾嘴角，接着他皱起眉头，嫌弃地说：“你们只有这样的东西吗？这太难吃了，我一辈子都没吃过这么难吃的东西。”

“难吃？”

普洛夫纹丝不动的表情终于发生了明显的变化，他的额角轻轻跳动了几下，撒加感觉到他的气息凝滞了一刻，而后又强迫自己放松下来。

“我不知道你到底是什么出身，以前过着什么样的生活，但你最好记住，这里是拉斯科尼，不是你能够指手画脚的地方。这些东西是你在这里能吃到的最好，因为我们还知道顾虑待客之道。但如果你不想吃，就不要糟蹋它们。”

言语中普洛夫未能将愤怒彻底压制，撒加发现自己低估了这副冰壳子里藏着的暴脾气。他的确打算激化甚至激怒普洛夫，以此打开谈话的端口，但普洛夫的反应有些超出他的预计。

在女神庇佑下的圣域作为教皇度过了十三年堪称奢华的生活，他对于食物的珍贵可以说毫无感受，圣域和圣斗士们从来没有这种困扰。

但它却切实地存在于拉斯科尼，并且明显到不容忽视。这里的居民面相上大都有着不健康的颜色，显示着他们长期营养不良，这只可能源于食物匮乏。

撒加收起刻意作出的表情，放下手，直视着普洛夫的双目，郑重地说：“我很抱歉。”

普洛夫愣了一下，没有回答，撒加再次重复：“我很抱歉。”

他不该用卑劣的手段来对待一个饱受战争苦难的人，不该再撕扯他们的伤口，去探明所谓的真相。

普洛夫始终没有回应他。

道歉并不一定都能得到原谅，如果只为寻求心安自得，那么道歉根本毫无意义。撒加低头安静地吃掉了盘中的面包，不再试图搭话或刺探。

入口的面包干涩无味，就像这里的居民，仅剩生存的意念而再无其他，生活中只有生死黑白的界线，没有更多明亮的色彩。

夜色姗姗来迟，夏末秋初的北半球依然白昼漫长。

埃尔斯特的到来打破了屋内的抑郁沉寂。他为撒加送来了更多的水和食物、伤药和干净的绷带，以及一些零散的生活用品——这些东西倒算不上什么，外出逃难的人留下了一堆。

撒加收下了水和一部分面包，这些面包很硬能够保存很久，至于伤药及绷带，他认为应该留给更需要的人。

埃尔斯特抱着剩下的东西站在撒加跟前傻笑，似乎很想和撒加说话但又不知道该说什么好，一个外来人给他带来无尽的好奇，他惨烈的英语水平却无法将之全盘托出。

「埃尔斯特，你该回家了。」

原本坐在角落清理枪械的普洛夫走了过来，巨大的身影笼罩住埃尔斯特，令他不由得缩了缩脖子。

「可是我想和他说说话，我还从来没见过外国人呢。」

「他和我们一样都是人，除此以外没什么分别。」普洛夫将他推出门外，「今晚轮到你们组巡逻，现在、立刻，回家休息。」

「好吧好吧。」埃尔斯特无奈地回头，用蹩脚的英语对撒加喊道：“我明天再来看你！”

“好。”

话音未落，“砰”地一声，大门关上了，埃尔斯特听不懂的抱怨远去，撒加干脆收起笑容。

面对一个坚定贯彻“视若无睹”的人，任何表情都是多余的，普洛夫根本不在乎撒加是哭是笑。

凌晨，夜风有些凉，月光铺洒在空旷的街道上，繁星闪烁着，沿街巡逻的士兵停下脚步，对着它们打了一个大大的哈欠。

在他张嘴闭眼的瞬间，一个黑影飞快地在街角一闪而过。他疑惑地看了看，没有什么异常，于是拍了拍脸颊，继续向前走去。

穿梭于错综复杂的街道间，撒加对自己的表现感到满意。

今晚普洛夫为了监视他直到很晚才睡下，虽然一直都待在房间里，但撒加能感觉到自己一直被关注着，就像他也始终关注着普洛夫一样。

夜色最深沉时，撒加躺下了，伪装出沉睡的假象。不出所料，普洛夫并没有轻易相信，他有着久经沙场的战士怀疑的本能，但三个小时后，他最终还是被撒加所蒙蔽。

无论是翻窗还是落地都没有发出任何声响，僵持的那几个小时中士兵巡逻的规律也已弄清，撒加暗暗说了一声抱歉，朝着西南方跑去。

他有自信能够无声无息地离开这个地方，让自己的存在像错觉一般不留痕迹。但事情发展得并不顺利，拉斯科尼比想象中大，不使用小宇宙的圣斗士比常人强大却也没有超过“常人”的范畴，以最大速度无声地奔行了二十分钟，他才到达设立了铁丝网的边境。

大地本该无边无际，高耸的铁丝网矗立在焦黑的旷野中犹如人造的世界尽头。

撒加蹲下身，摸了摸脚下的泥土，它们干燥易碎，带着经久不散的刺鼻气味。

可以想象，这片土地曾在大火中燃烧殆尽，创伤尚未被时间修复，原本能够盛产粮食的肥沃土地上，稀疏的杂草随风摇摆，只有这些顽强的植物才能在这样的死地上生存。

无法与外界联系，自给自足的能力又被剥夺，这大概就是拉斯科尼物资匮乏的原因所在。

为什么不逃呢？

撒加无声地发问，伸手探向漆黑的铁丝网，那些不规则的空洞分割着后方的山石树木，就像另一个世界破碎的虚影。

不想逃，还是逃不掉？

手指缓慢地触及，尖锐的刺痛骤然自指尖席卷而来，伴随着噼里啪啦的声响。撒加迅速收回手，身体仍然有些麻木，伤口全都叫嚣着疼痛起来，鼻尖似乎还有焦糊的气味。

没有小宇宙，果然很麻烦。

他看着指尖烧焦的部分，神情凝重起来。

如果整个拉斯科尼都被高压电网包围，以他现在的身体，恐怕真的要等到战事结束才能离开。

或许那正如莫洛斯所言要不了多久，可那时的结局撒加并不想看到。

他最后看了一眼铁丝网，沿着来路返回。

旷野上刮起了风，呜呜咽咽，如泣如诉，直到黎明隐去星光，太阳神的光芒重新照耀在大地之上。


	5. Chapter 5

这之后度过了一段相安无事的日子，因为撒加一直没能找到以一己之力离开拉斯科尼回希腊的办法。

漫长的白天百无聊赖，他无所事事地旁观普洛夫清理武器，这好像是普洛夫最喜欢的消遣。

像往常一样，普洛夫坐在地上，身前有序地摆满了各种枪械刀具，他将它们逐一拆开清洁，动作轻柔细致，仿佛面对着挚爱。普洛夫清理武器时并不避讳撒加，于是撒加在两天之内就完全记住了它们的构造。

这之间没有什么必然的联系，部分出于对新鲜事物的好奇，另一部分则是对未来的考虑，热武器操作复杂而且大部分没有配备弹药，因此撒加一直琢磨着如何能趁人不备顺走一把军刀或者匕首。在圣域时，由于雅典娜女神不喜欢武器，所以除了天秤座的黄金圣斗士，圣斗士们从不使用武器，然而今非昔比，这些往日看来杀伤力微不足道的东西，而今却能有效填补他缺失的战斗力。

普洛夫一直都未能知晓撒加的小心思，撒加故作纯良的脸总是具有非凡的欺骗性，慢慢消磨着别人的警惕。

一个小时后，普洛夫将清理好的武器锁进了保险柜，如果撒加还能够使用小宇宙，他可以轻松地利用异次元空间拿走它们，但他现在只能无奈地看着普洛夫关门上锁。

普洛夫回头对他说：“有事就告诉外面的人，闲的话看电视，碟片在抽屉里。”然后背着枪大步走了出去。

撒加适当地表达了善意的祝福，普洛夫这次没有拒绝，点头致谢。

门外站着另一个背着枪的士兵，普洛夫低声交代了几句，士兵回头看了撒加一眼，撒加平静地回视。

换成谁都一样，他不打算在白天做任何不规矩的事。

呆坐了一会儿，撒加将目光锁定在客厅一角的电视机上。这种在现代社会司空见惯的家用电器对他这样与凡世脱节的人来说，可是个新奇的物件。恐怕普洛夫无论如何都想不到这世上竟还有人不会使用这种基础电器。

摸索着打开电视，与记忆中稀少的认知并不相符，屏幕上只有闪烁的黑白斑点，看久了令人眼花。电视旁还摆着一台小一些的机器，没记错的话是影碟机，他拉开电视柜下的抽屉，里面整齐地摆放着两排碟片。

——‘闲的话看电视，碟片在抽屉里’。

普洛夫出门前如此说道。也就是说，这台电视只能通过影碟机播放碟片，其本身的功能已经丧失。

插入光碟按下“PLAY”键，屏幕上终于出现了影像和声音。相当神奇的体验，犹如与剧中之人交叠，视其所视，闻其所闻，感同身受。身临其境的体验令撒加很快沉浸其中。

埃尔斯特敲门进屋后，就看到撒加津津有味地观赏着上世纪爱情电影的一幕，脸上一成不变的严肃神情与缠绵悱恻的电影配乐分外不搭。

听到响动，撒加抽空对埃尔斯特点点头，立刻又回到男女主角的动人相拥中。这让埃尔斯特才敢确定，撒加的确是喜欢这部电影的。

他挠挠头，盘腿坐到撒加身边。片刻之后，他用不甚连贯的英语问道：“这是俄文电影，你听得懂吗？”

“听不懂，看画面。”

“哦……”

埃尔斯特不知道这种单调的黑白电影有什么好看的，普洛夫滞留于上世纪怀旧派的观影取向他向来无法理解。枯坐了一会儿，他对撒加说道：“我教你俄文好吗？”

撒加这才完全从电影中抽身，略微惊讶地看了埃尔斯特一眼：“当然，但我想你最好先征求莫洛斯的意见。”

至少不要让莫洛斯或者普洛夫认为他诱拐了这孩子。

埃尔斯特一撇嘴，看起来像个叛逆期的大男孩：“不要，又不是什么大事。换一部电影吧，我来翻译里头的台词。”

他充满期待地看着撒加，浅色的眼睛透着光彩。这个善良又活泼的男孩成长在长辈们的爱护中，但他却觉得这些爱护是一种束缚，就像以前加隆总认为撒加这个哥哥很多事一样，孩子大了难免独立自主。

撒加笑了起来，埃尔斯特当成了默许，他换了一张十几年前广受好评的探险类电影，声情并茂地翻译着，间或抒发大段自我感受，台词翻译不知不觉变成了俄语自说自话，撒加最后也只了解到“埃尔斯特有个成为冒险家的梦想”这件事。

但他依然保持着微笑，没有打断少年的滔滔不绝。听别人诉说梦想是一件舒心的事情，因为梦想这个词本身就足以令人感动。

虽然语言环境比较恶劣，当下的气氛却相当不错，听不懂的台词可以从动作和神态上进行揣测，撒加觉得今天上午过得非常愉快。

也就是在他心情最好的这个时候，屋外突然传来一阵嘈杂，杂乱的脚步声夹杂着惊慌的喊叫由远及近，一个词汇反复出现，听起来像是人名。

埃尔斯特闭上嘴，脸色突然一变。接替普洛夫的士兵在这时撞开门冲进来喊道：「埃尔斯特，是伊万！」

埃尔斯特一言不发地跳起身冲了出去。

虽然没有听懂，但撒加还是毫不犹豫地紧随其后，只见普洛夫和几个士兵抬着一个满身是血的男人疾步走向街对面瑟娜的房子。

那应该就是不断被提及的“伊万”。只看了一眼，撒加就知道那个男人已经活不成了，他能听到原本微弱的心跳声逐渐归于平静，这令他不由自主地想要走上前，注视男人最后的面容。

“站住！”

门外的士兵喝止了他，撒加犹豫了一下，还是收回了脚步，而埃尔斯特已经跟着人群冲进了瑟娜家。

“出了什么事情？”

撒加尝试着询问，士兵没有回答。他的目光焦虑地在瑟娜家门口与撒加之间游移，似乎难以抉择。撒加抬起双手后退到房内，善解人意地说：“如果担心你的伙伴就去吧，我就站在这里，你从那里一样能看到。”

士兵动摇了一瞬间，还是站在了原地，情感败于军人服从命令的天职，他选择继续留守岗位。

房门依然大开着，透过狭窄的窗口，撒加看到瑟娜屋内一片混乱，伊万的名字被不断地呼喊着，像是激励，像是哀求。

身后的客厅里，电影还在继续，激扬的音乐伴随着跌宕起伏的剧情，却又瞬间失去了动人的色彩。

没过多久，哭号声传了过来，伤心至极的凄厉痛哭与电影欢快的片尾曲交织在一起。阳光透过门框照射着撒加，在地上投下细长的影子，犹如一条界限，分割出两个不同的世界。

左手天堂，右手地狱。

总是亡者归去的地方。

红日西沉，天色渐暗。死亡的阴云仿佛从未降临在这此，夜空澄澈高远，那个男人笑着离去了。

围绕着遗体的哀恸没有停歇，撒加看到曾经自己躺过的那张病床上，安置着一具沉默的躯体。瑟娜铺开白布缓缓将它覆盖。在场的人掩面唱起听不懂的歌。

这歌声清晰地在耳畔响起，坚守岗位的士兵定定地望着那里，泪水自眼中涌出。歌声哽咽着，断断续续，几乎下一秒就要失声痛哭。

撒加的神情变得悲戚又怜悯。他看过了太多的死亡，也制造过、亲临过死亡，但这依然无法阻碍他自死亡和分离上感受到悲伤。

陆陆续续有更多人赶了过来，哭声渐盛，有人激动地嘶吼着冲出门，又被其他人拉住，场面混乱起来。

不知道死者在这些人心中有着怎样的地位，他们异乎寻常的哀痛表明了死者身份的特殊，如果没有亲眼看到他的脸，撒加几乎要猜测是不是莫洛斯遭遇了不测。

下一秒莫洛斯就出现在了视野中。他对撒加略一点头，神情很凝重，眉眼间有着挥之不去的疲惫。他快步走进死者安息的房间，人们在他出现的一瞬间安静下来，自发让出一条笔直的路，通往陈列遗体的病床。

伫足于病床前，莫洛斯沉默良久，然后，在所有人的注视中他弯下了腰，隔着白布在死者额头印下一个浅淡的吻。

撒加闭起了眼睛。

当他死去时，是否也曾有人为他哀伤哭泣，是否也曾有人在他的额间留下冰冷而颤抖的告别之吻？

想来并没有吧，对一个罪人来说，能够在死前被原谅，光明正大地葬于慰灵地，已经是莫大的恩赐和宽容。

他应该知足。

第二天，遗体经过简单的告别仪式，安葬在教堂后的墓园中。同时下葬的还有十来个和伊万同样年轻的战士，他们都被残酷的战争过早地送进死神怀中。

墓园本就不大，紧凑地立着许多十字架墓碑，彼此间的距离近到躺在里头的人如果还活着，一伸手就能碰到对方。

撒加站在人群中间，莫洛斯邀请他来参加葬礼出乎他的意料，但没有人对此表示异议。

前来送葬的人不多，一部分在战场上，一部分继续留守岗位，生活似乎没有什么变化，只有这些战士离开了战场，躺下安眠。

枪炮声变得遥不可及，人们眼中只有缓慢被黄土掩盖的遗体。没有棺木，只用白色的裹尸布细心地裹好，在莫洛斯的带领下，由它们各自的亲人亲手放入墓穴中。

莫洛斯是这场弥撒的主持者，他那身风尘仆仆的野战迷彩比祭衣更接近神之所在。泪水蜿蜒滑落，他温柔地唱颂。

「我的手足，我的伙伴，拉斯科尼的孩子，你是这片土地最勇敢的战士，我们所有人的骄傲。

「但是别了，就此别过。

「快走吧，不要停下你的脚步。彼方有光明的景象，那里是天堂，是幸福，没有战争，没有伤痛。

「上帝眷恋着你，慈爱着这世界。

「阿门。」

歌声渗透进每一粒沙石泥土中，缓慢地将它们覆盖。亡者的躯体留下现世的尘埃，灵魂带走了全部悼念与祝福，去向往生之所。

而后人们接连走过，在墓碑前放下一粒石头。

撒加没有动，他不属于这里，并不被亡者留恋。他仰头望着蔚蓝而高远的天空，那里在某些传说中是灵魂归去的地方。

云朵缓慢漂浮着变换形体，阳光为它们嵌上了金色的花边，如果真的有天堂或是幸福岛，它们一定触手可及。


	6. Chapter 6

漫长的葬礼结束后，人们离开了墓园，只留下莫洛斯孤独地伫立在伊万的墓碑前，低着头一动不动。

撒加向他走去，一只手拍上肩膀，普洛夫在他身后严厉地问道：“你想做什么？”

“没关系，普洛夫，让他过来吧。”

莫洛斯抬起头，依然笑容温和。撒加和普洛夫这才发现，在整个葬礼中，莫洛斯都没有失去过笑容。

这比失声痛哭更令人心碎。普洛夫放下手，不由自主地向前走了两步，担忧的话语即将脱口而出，又被他堵在了紧咬的牙关之后。

丧亲使人悲痛，劝慰使人软弱，一切言语在此时都显得苍白无力，他应该怎么做？

莫洛斯并非看不懂他的担忧。他抹了一把湿润的脸，收起笑容。

“放心吧，拉斯科尼还需要我，我不会这么轻易地倒下。你先回去吧。”

普洛夫只好垂下眼：“我知道了……”

他看了撒加一眼，示意撒加和他一同离开，但撒加没有注意到他的目光。

被晾在一旁的短暂时间里，他默不作声地在心里推算了一番。

在这场葬礼中下葬的不只有“伊万”，十数个崭新的十字架立了起来，昭示着战斗的惨烈异乎寻常。然而这样的战斗依然没有波及离战场不远的居民区，这不正常。

对方必然增大了对拉斯科尼施加的压力，却将这份压力限定在前线战场的范围内，并且一出手就瞄准了重要人物，只怕意在从根基上动摇拉斯科尼。这也许是某种突变的预示，撒加希望能够掌握更多信息。

普洛夫没有得到回应，在莫洛斯的暗示下离开了。他离开之后，莫洛斯转身拄着铁锹走向教堂，撒加没有半分犹疑地跟在他身后，注视着他步履蹒跚的背影，在教堂后门的阶梯上颓然坐下。

坐下的那一瞬间，这个坚强地支撑了整个拉斯科尼的男人似乎终于不堪重负，迅速变得苍老，灿烂的阳光令他眼角的细纹更为深刻。

“如果我没有逼着他参军，他现在一定还在大学里教书吧。”

撒加坐到莫洛斯的身边，中间隔着一臂的距离，疏离又透着安慰和亲密。

“他是你的……”

“我的亲弟弟。他上战场时只有你这么大，第一次杀人时吓得做了半个月噩梦，我他调去后勤，但他自己又走上了前线。我从来不知道我弟弟竟然会这么勇敢，但他就这样坚持了下来，在拉斯科尼人民的心中，他才是真正的精神领袖，象征着永不投降的决心和持续战斗的勇气与力量……我本想找个机会让你们见一见的，他对你很有兴趣，但前线的战事一直很紧，他是总指挥没办法抽身……现在总算能好好休息了。”

莫洛斯用力搓了一把脸，撒加从口袋里摸出一包烟，点上一支塞给莫洛斯。

“……哪里来的？”

“普洛夫家的角落里捡到的。”撒加也给自己点上了一根，立刻被老烟的辛辣呛出了眼泪。

莫洛斯大笑起来，他深深地吸了一口烟，同样也被呛得泪流满面。

“这烟可有些日子了。我记得伊万也不会抽烟，还是到了军队以后学的，以前那么乖巧的孩子，连逃课打架都不会，参军之后什么坏习惯都学会了。”

莫洛斯的目光变得有些恍惚，这是一种陷入回忆的表情，撒加抹了抹眼角，问道：“后悔吗？”

“怎么可能不后悔呢，战斗持续了这么久，什么信仰理想都碎了，多少次我都想直接投降好了，他们并不想对我们赶尽杀绝，只想我们投降归顺。是伊万一直支撑着我战斗下去，告诉我绝对不能放弃拉斯科尼。因为他，我才没有倒下，勉强维持着眼前的平衡。可这条路走下去是条死路，这些话我不敢对任何人说，只能告诉你，只有你和这一切没有任何关系。现在伊万也走了，我不知道是不是应该继续战斗下去，拉着数百人的生命一起走向灭亡。”

他就像神话里的赫拉克勒斯，走到了命运的十字路口，任何一个选择都足以对他的未来造成巨大改变。

而他的未来也正是拉斯科尼的未来。

“如果是你的话，你会怎么做？撒加，回答我，我觉得你能给我一个答案。”

撒加吸了一口手上的香烟，他已经渐渐地习惯了这种味道。烟雾缭绕中，他移开目光，看向墓园中密密麻麻的十字架丛林：“我也有一个弟弟，双胞胎弟弟，我们一起长大，形影不离。后来我们在一个重大事件上产生了分歧，我抛弃了他，整整十三年。我以为这样就能够让他离开我所带来的灾难，但他还是走上了同样的道路，或许直到最后我们都没有和解。”

“为什么？”

“因为我是个懦夫，不敢正视真实但丑恶的自己，他希望我去战斗去征服，我却将一切罪责加诸于他，他的人生被迫因此产生偏离，背负了本不属于他的负担。我亲手推开了我的弟弟，而你的弟弟却能够一直和你在一起，为共同的目标而努力，并肩作战，直到最后都贯彻自己的信念，这对于一个战士和一个弟弟来说都是莫大的幸福。你是个好哥哥，比我称职得多。”

莫洛斯自嘲地笑了笑：“我不需要你开解我，我需要你给我一个方向。狡猾的小子，别避开话题。”

“我什么也给不了你。”撒加掸开落在膝盖上的烟灰，站起来：“去看看你的士兵，你的人民，或许你能找到答案。”

他走下台阶准备离去，如果再留在这里，他很难不以自己的意志去影响莫洛斯，他会要求莫洛斯坚守到最后一刻，为了家园和人民战斗到死。这是他的信念，但不是莫洛斯的，莫洛斯才是这里的领导，而他只是一个过客，没有决断的权力。

莫洛斯在撒加走上平地的那一刻叫住了他：“你能记住我们吗？”

撒加回身，莫洛斯坐在高高的台阶上平静地俯视他，“记住我们，记住这个地方，记住我们的战斗和死亡。你会记住我们吗？”

“我会的。”

撒加将右手按在心口上，无论莫洛斯是否看得懂，他以此为誓。

在墓园外的一颗大树下，撒加毫不意外地看到了本该早已离开的普洛夫。

“不放心吗？”

他走到普洛夫身前，这个沉默而忠诚的巨人点了点头，忧虑地看向撒加身后。

莫洛斯的身影被教堂的拐角所遮挡，他只能看到若隐若现的墓碑和十字架，他的神情看起来很想跑过去，让莫洛斯完好地出现在视野中，确认他并未消失。

这种急切一闪而逝，而后普洛夫收回目光，看了撒加一眼，大步走开。

撒加加快两步，与普洛夫并肩而行。

“你要相信他，他比你想象的坚强。”

“你什么都不知道。”

撒加一愣，印象里普洛夫并不是这么主动且在言语上具有攻击性的人。

“我的确什么都不知道，你愿意告诉我吗？”

普洛夫哼笑一声，显得尖锐而失常。

“你还好吧？普洛夫？”

撒加不无担忧地搭上普洛夫的肩膀，这是一种亲近的表示，身高差令这个动作有些困难。好在普洛夫没有反感，他看了那只手一眼，恢复了往日的漠然。

“你想知道的，我可以告诉你。莫洛斯相信你，所以我也选择相信。”

撒加放下手，露出一丝微笑。

普洛夫沉默了一会儿，似乎在组织语言。撒加耐心并温和地看着他，好一会儿，普洛夫才开口：“我听莫洛斯说，你认为自己从1990年来到了2030年。”

“是的，我在这个世界遗失了四十年。”撒加笑了笑，“简直就像一个早该作古之人诈尸还魂，这个世界于我而言太过陌生。”

普洛夫点点头：“我知道了，那就从这个世界说起。”

与撒加原本所处的有着神明看护的世界大不相同，这个世界如今充满动乱与不安。战争延续自上世纪末期，本已趋于平息的世界战争在二十一世纪初再度复燃，民族与宗教冲突愈演愈烈，时至今日，称之为第三次世界大战也不为过。

谁也不知道这样的局面到底是怎样形成的，似乎冥冥中有一只看不见的手主导了这一切，原本互相敌视的国家，原本毫不相关的国家，乃至原本和睦相处的国家之间，纷纷像是被不和女神投下了仇恨的种子，迅速生根发芽开出了黑色的花朵。

政权倒台，信仰崩毁，和平短暂的景象被血与火湮灭，不公与仇恨被无止尽放大，除了杀戮和掠夺再无其他。

或许人类本就是好战的生物，永不停歇，永不满足，所以才能不断地走在前进的道路之上，尽管身后无数尸骨横陈，每一个脚印都带着刻骨的深红。

“俄罗斯在几年前爆发了内乱，就像你看到的，战争很早就开始了。最初只是不满与反对的潮流，各地民众纷纷游行示威高喊着要政府下台，斗殴火并每天都有，很快就变成了大规模多区域的暴动。”

“这和其他国家的战乱有什么关联吗？”

“或许吧，等到我们发现的时候，已经没有办法停止了。”

普洛夫可能从来没有一次性说过这么多话，他喘了一口气，脸色有些难看。

撒加体贴地保持了一个温和的侧面，继续倾听。

没过多久，统一政府被撤除，国家破碎成大大小小的独立区域，各党派组织如雨后春笋般纷纷冒头，开始对周边区域发动进攻，意图扩大自己的领地夺得更多权力。

在这个过程中，有的势力崛起，有的势力消失，而拉斯科尼位于俄罗斯南部山区，是该区域抵抗军的最后防线，莫洛斯兄弟所带领的军队在反击战中节节败退，最后退守拉斯科尼。

如今整个拉斯科尼地区已经被包围，他们只能做着困兽之斗，负隅顽抗。

敌方的优势是压倒性的，但或许杀戮的名声太过难听，他们需要拉斯科尼主动投降屈服，所以并没有赶尽杀绝，覆盖式的轰炸只在战争初期为了震慑而进行过几次，人民死的死，逃的逃，降的降，剩下的人是这片土地最后的脊梁。

之后是漫长的消耗战，饥饿、疾病、创伤所带来的死亡消磨着所有人的意志，如果没有莫洛斯和伊万，拉斯科尼早已沦陷。

然而就在昨天，原本已僵持在某种平衡中的战局突然倾斜，所造成的结果就是莫洛斯的弟弟战死。支撑着拉斯科尼的支柱断了一半，剩下的那半根也在迷惘中摇摇欲坠。

撒加本能地感觉到异常，他嗅到了某种阴谋的味道。

半个月后，撒加的伤痊愈，在这期间，拉斯科尼的战局发生了重大变化，撒加的担忧正逐渐变为现实。

平衡被打破了，事态迅速走向了无法预计又透露着不祥的方向。

——莫洛斯不知从何处得到了大量军火，和敌方打得难解难分，似乎每天都有喜人的战果，但细想之下根本毫无进展，只有人员和物资依然不断地被消耗着。莫洛斯没有告诉任何人这些军火的来历，他的下属们对他近乎盲从，撒加的警示也只换来惨淡一笑。

“我知道，可是那又有什么办法呢？”

除了战斗就是死亡，他们别无选择。

葬礼之后，莫洛斯撤除了对撒加的监视，转而安排他做了后勤一群妇孺的助手。

而普洛夫早就回到了前线，埃尔斯特在强烈声明自己也是拉斯科尼的子民，有义务参与战斗之后，也扎根在了战场上，这样的局面一形成，独自一人承担整个拉斯科尼医疗重任的瑟娜立刻捉襟见肘起来。

撒加对这样的安排很不满意，在一群普通人冲锋陷阵的时候让一个圣斗士滞留后方，这是不应该的。但另一方面，正因为身为守护人类的圣斗士，他才不能走上这个战场。

日复一日，莫洛斯和他那些源源不断的军火都让他耿耿于怀，不祥的预感缠绕在心间，而莫洛斯却摆明了孤注一掷的姿态。

“瑟娜，你知道莫洛斯所说的武器补给是哪里来的吗？”

在病床前忙得热火朝天的瑟娜闻言回头瞪了他一眼，冷冰冰地丢下一句：“我不知道。把刀给我。”

床上那个离奄奄一息仅一步之遥的的伤员听到这句话猛然挣扎起来，他满是血污、伤痕累累的双手紧紧攥住瑟娜的手臂，面容近乎崩溃：“不要砍掉我的腿啊，瑟娜，我还能走路！我还能战斗！”

“你会死的。”

“我要我的腿！”

瑟娜不忍地移开了目光。如果在平时，这样的伤口的确不会恶化到需要截肢，但战时简陋的设备和短缺的医药已经令太多伤员变成残废或尸体。

她没有办法，即便背负这些伤员的仇恨，她也只能这么做。

撒加给刀消过毒，摸了摸刃口确认它足够锋利到斩断肢体。瑟娜的犹豫和痛苦他都看在眼中，那个伤员即将失控时，他闪电般出手敲晕了他。

不断挣扎着的伤员骤然瘫倒，撒加掂了掂另一只手上的刀，提议道：“换我来？”

瑟娜摇摇头，握住伤员的手，轻轻放回他身边，用绳子固定好，然后才回道：“不了，你按住他，中途可能会醒过来。”

她最后消毒了一次刀刃和伤员已经大面积坏死的小腿，深吸一口气，刃口冰冷的锋芒刺得她双眼生疼，她忍耐住这份疼痛，紧握刀柄高举过头，深呼吸三次，强迫自己停止颤抖。直到连发丝都静止了之后，她看准肢体上的标记，用力劈了下去。

“滋”地一声，鲜血飞溅，几粒血珠飞到她脸上，自面颊缓缓滑落。

“啊啊啊啊——”

伤员从剧痛中惊醒，惨叫中近乎残破的身躯如过电般剧烈颤抖，但他的体力早已被伤痛磨耗殆尽，撒加没费什么劲儿就稳稳地制住了他。

瑟娜强撑的镇定被击穿粉碎，砍刀从她掌中滑落。撒加留意着她的情绪，一直严阵以待，此时眼明手快地一把接住刀，以免它再制造一个残废。

在伤员撕心裂肺的哭号声中，瑟娜忍无可忍地背过身去，借以掩饰那一瞬间悲伤到狰狞的面容。

——快要崩溃了，这种日子，什么时候才是尽头？

“瑟娜，你去休息一会儿吧，剩下的交给我。”

撒加温柔地说着。原本不断挣扎的伤员此时只剩下因疼痛而带着颤音的哭泣，见他安静下来，撒加才拿起早已准备好的药物和绷带，麻利地给那只断腿止血包扎。

瑟娜依然背对他们站着，肩膀轻轻颤动。从撒加的角度正好能看到她的侧脸，滑落的血珠像是一道泪痕，但她没有哭。

她比想象中更加坚强，或者说更加能扛。

断了腿的伤员慢慢平静了下来。他努力伸手，抓住瑟娜的衣角，嘶哑的声音断断续续：“瑟、瑟娜，别哭……你不要哭，我很好……我会活下去的……谢谢你……谢谢你一直陪着我们……谢谢。”

瑟娜沉默良久，轻声回道：“我知道。”


	7. Chapter 7

身处这样的战场，撒加感到无能为力。

并非因为失去了圣斗士的超凡力量，即便他此时依然拥有那一身破天裂地的神力，在这场战争中他也起不到任何作用。

他们这些圣斗士曾为保护这个世界不被外敌入侵而拼死作战，那是他们的使命，他们为之自豪的荣誉。但对于人类自己的战争，圣斗士永远无能为力。

或许他可以出手将对方阵营夷为平地，让拉斯科尼轻而易举地从围困中解脱；或许他也可以打开异次元空间，把所有对拉斯科尼不怀好意的人丢到宇宙尽头；甚至他还可以控制所有人的思想，让所有纷争消失在这片大地之上。

如果他还拥有那份被称作神之化身的力量，他可以轻易做到一切。

但他以什么立场、什么资格去做这一切？

没有任何一个“个人”能够成为世界的主宰。他站在拉斯科尼的土地上，喝着拉斯科尼的水，吃着拉斯科尼的面包，接受拉斯科尼居民的帮助，所以在情感上他偏向拉斯科尼。

但这种偏向不是“正义”。

任何主观决定的正义都不是正义，正义应该像太阳、像月亮、像这世间一切亘古的存在，它不为任何人的意志而动，是近乎守恒的规律与法则。

然而这种绝对的正义又是不存在的，任何事物都有双面甚至多面性，此之正义恰是彼之邪恶，不可调和。

圣斗士的正义是守护人类，为此他们可以击杀一切外敌甚至神祇，因为他们的脚站在人类的阵营上，整个人类世界就是圣斗士的信仰，除此之外的一切都不在他们的职责范围内，哪怕别的神祇在天上打得你死我活，只要不波及人类世界那么都与圣斗士无关。

但人类之间的战争，却不在圣斗士的职责范围内。

的确，圣斗士曾在历史上多次参与凡世战争，甚至达成过力挽狂澜的颠覆性作用，但他们之所以千年以来都是虚无缥缈的传说，正因为圣斗士乃至其他神祇的战士，从不正面介入人类的斗争，因为那将会导致秩序失衡。如果对全人类的守护变成对某部分人类的守护，那么圣斗士将从人类的守护者变为人类互相残杀的凶器，圣斗士存在的意义也就荡然无存。

所以站在圣斗士的立场上，撒加没有任何资格和必要干涉拉斯科尼的战事，而脱去圣斗士的身份，他对拉斯科尼来说也不过是一个意外来客，既没有对这个地区长久沉淀的感情，也没有因此而生的对入侵者刻骨铭心的仇恨，拉斯科尼的居民可以称对面的人为“敌方”，但他不行，那些人不是他的敌人，于他而言那些人只是方位上的“对方”。

他不是审判者，他没有伤害他们的权力。

设想一下，如果小宇宙没有消失，他不会被普通的炮火伤害，也不会在拉斯科尼停留，出现于这个世界的最开始就会直接前往希腊，那么拉斯科尼将不会与他产生任何交集，这场战争他也不会太在意，因为这与他的职责无关。他可能会出于道义顺手救助一些人，但绝不会产生为某一方出力令其脱困的想法。

这种想法只可能出现在他失去小宇宙、受伤昏迷被埃尔斯特带回拉斯科尼、与这里的人和事不断的接触并产生感情的现在。

他出于“个人”的立场和意愿希望对拉斯科尼有所帮助，这已不再是对正义的践行，仅仅是一种私人行为，因为他现在只是一个普通人，不需要担心超凡力量可能带来的失衡。

眼下的要务，也只是在力所能及的范围内尽其所能。

用力拧干洗净的绷带和床单衣物，并将它们匀称地挂在晾衣绳上。做完这些之后，撒加扛着空空如也的大水桶去打水。

当拉斯科尼的好男儿们都在前线奋勇作战时，撒加作为留守后方的唯一一个四体健全的男人，义不容辞地承担起了一切重活杂活。大材小用不可避免，谁让那些太复杂太现代化的仪器设备他都不会用，所以伟大的前教皇大人如今只能屈就杂务之职。

水桶“哐”地一声砸在水井壁上，过了一会儿才听到水桶落入水中的声音，可见这口井在不断的消耗中已经挖得很深，一眼望下去只有黑洞洞的影子。

撒加晃荡了两下绳子装满水，井边的木质轮轴早就不见踪影，他将绳子绕在手臂上，平稳而快速地拉了上来。

水桶里的水浑浊不堪，带着一股土腥气，和他这些日子喝的水一模一样，想来只是做了简单的处理。

往返三次，瑟娜家里的水缸才堪堪填满，下午还要再打一次水。无论什么时候水都是人类的必需品，这里的每一滴水都更是弥足珍贵。撒加很庆幸现在只有一头短发，在严苛的条件下得以保持每天最基本的清洁。

当他将水桶卸下放在墙角之后，瑟娜沉默地出现在他面前，递给他一只有些泛黄的白色口罩。他戴上口罩来到另一个房间，房门才打开就传出了淡淡的腐臭味，隔着厚厚的口罩刺激着依然敏锐的嗅觉。他皱了皱眉。

现在不是冬季，即便俄罗斯地处北方遗体不会腐败得太快，它们身上那些大大小小的伤口也已经先一步开始腐朽。

而撒加的工作就是将它们扛到教堂里进行掩埋。

瑟娜在撒加身后深深地看了那几具年轻的遗体最后一眼，低声说了一句：“交给你了。”就迅速跑开。

撒加将最靠近门边的遗体细致地用白布包好，小心地扛在肩上。他大步走出房门，避开其他人的视线，以免发生些物伤其类的意外。小心地绕过人多的区域，从无人的荒郊残屋间走过，步伐不疾不徐，十分稳当，在他肩上的哪怕换成一个活人，都不会觉得太难受。

教堂很快就到了，走进教堂之前，撒加放下遗体，支撑着它站好，抬手拨开缠绕于面部的绷带，让它最后一次面对自己的故乡。

如果它的灵魂就站在一边，或许会因此又哭又笑。

教堂后的墓园新竖起了几个十字架，用料十分粗糙，撒加在边上相中了一块差不多的地方，舞着铁锹飞快地刨了一个足以容纳一人的坑。这工作熟能生巧，遗体放下之后分毫不差。之后他在教堂里随手拆了一张椅子，手工制作了一个端正的十字架，笔直地插在坟头。

一个单调而短暂的葬礼又结束了。

片刻不留原路返回，半路上，他遇到了许久不见的埃尔斯特。

埃尔斯特扛着两具遗体向教堂走来，撒加摘下口罩，仔细打量着这个少年。

或许不该再称他为少年，不过半个月，埃尔斯特就让自己变了个模样，这种改变又不能说是成长，他发现某些原本在埃尔斯特身上闪闪发光的东西消失了。

一直以来，埃尔斯特在撒加的印象里都是活力的代名词，不同于奋战在女神身边的那五个青铜圣斗士，他的气息平和而轻快，周围人无微不至的关爱令他的眉眼间总是有着藏不住的稚气，天真纯粹又善良，否则他不会将突然出现在战场上可谓来历不明、敌我不明的人干脆带回家，仅仅因为这个“看起来”不是敌人的伤者也许需要帮助。

每当撒加同埃尔斯特相处时，他就会想，如果易地而处，自己或许也会不由自主地保护这个少年干净的灵魂。毕竟黑暗中的人，总是对一点点的光明和美好都视若珍宝。

但现在的埃尔斯特令撒加感到十分陌生，他带着一身来自战场的尘土和细小伤痕，肩上遗体的重量使他略弓着背脊。他的目光是静止的，这令他浅色的眼珠看起来有些死气沉沉，原本充溢的精神气荡然无存。

他在战场上看到了什么？经历了什么？旷日持久的战争都没有磨去他的灵气，是什么让他在短短半个月里变成了这幅模样？

撒加这样疑惑着，却没有问出来。他直视着埃尔斯特，面色平静，目光中隐含着关切，模仿着莫洛斯惯常的样子，撒加以这种包容的长辈般的目光，注视着埃尔斯特的双眼。

“埃尔斯特。”

这是一个标准的俄语发音，埃尔斯特抖了一下，眼中的冷凝慢慢散开了。

“撒加。”他有些局促地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。撒加什么都没有说、没有问，所以他也不知道该说什么、该回什么，他的英语水平依然不见提高，而撒加的俄语却好了很多。

他这才想起来曾经许诺说要教撒加俄语，但至今未能兑现。

“那什么……对不起，说好要教你俄语的……”

似乎是找到了话题，埃尔斯特不好意思地笑了笑，那个羞涩少年的影子在这一笑之间回到了他身上。

“你的俄语听起来好了很多，是瑟娜教你的吗？”

撒加面色一松，露出了他特有的稳重又温柔的笑容：“瑟娜是个好老师，当然，我也是个好学生。”说着挑了一下眉毛,“所以你不用放在心上。”

埃尔斯特不由自主地跟着挑了一下眉毛，复而觉得怪异，这样有些轻佻的神情出现在撒加脸上有种奇异的和谐。

一方面他一直认为对于一个看起来二十出头，也就是说不比自己大多少的青年来说，撒加总显得过于严肃，皱起眉头时甚至令人想起“苦大仇深”这样的词汇，即便笑着，眼角的细纹也带着说不清道不明的世事沧桑；但另一方面，埃尔斯特又觉得严肃认真才是最适合撒加的表情，撒加的行事作风就不像是个随便的人。

看起来既年轻又苍老，这是埃尔斯特对撒加的总体印象。

但他承认自己在撒加面前总能很快放松下来，这大概源于撒加在这里几乎从不干涉任何人的生活。

感到埃尔斯特周身的气息变得舒缓，撒加松了口气。此时已经接近正午，但远处的炮火声还零星继续着，撒加伸手接下埃尔斯特肩上的一具遗体，转身向墓园走去。

“走吧，先干正事。”

埃尔斯特“嗯”了一声，安静地跟在后头。

当遗体全部下葬之后，他们坐在教堂里躲避正午的太阳。

撒加自始至终没有询问埃尔斯特一个字，无论是战场上的见闻，或是半途跑来安葬遗体的理由，他忠实地用的双眼记录着发生在这片土地上的一切，但不采取任何主动行为进行干涉。

这是他与莫洛斯达成的默契。

能够离开的日子似乎越来越近，但撒加并未因此感到轻松，复杂的情绪困扰着他，理智上他坚定要做一个合格的旁观者，感情上又觉得作为一个有血有肉的人类，他已经被拉斯科尼影响，即便真的想为它做点什么也在情理之中。

撒加并不喜欢这种相互矛盾的内心情感冲突，那意味着必定有一部分情感不在他的掌控中。圣战之后他能够比以前更加正视自己，但或许他对自己的要求还是太过严苛了。

这时候，一直沉默着的埃尔斯特突然说：“撒加，拉斯科尼快要完蛋了。”

内心纠葛的复杂情绪凭空消失，撒加一愣，埃尔斯特接着说：“就要来了，我看得到。”

“你看到了什么？”

撒加紧紧注视着埃尔斯特的双眼，埃尔斯特看着他，忽的笑了。

“我看到群聚在云彩之上的黑色巨兽，它们是撒旦的化身，一手送给我们鲜红的苹果，一手带给我们苦难和灾厄，我看到它们了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“什么？”

“我看到它们了。”

呆滞的少年像是被什么东西附身般神经质地重复着，飘忽地看向撒加，目光却好像穿过撒加，看着回忆里的什么东西，茫然、疑惑、不安。

撒加立刻知道了埃尔斯特这几天肯定没有好好睡过哪怕一觉。他皱起眉头，抬手在少年耳边不轻不重地击掌。

“啪”地一声脆响，埃尔斯特浑身一颤，下意识挺直肩膀，眼神慢慢恢复了清明。他一时没有言语，一动不动呆坐着，神色犹豫又挣扎。

“放松一些，埃尔斯特。”

撒加并不急着追问。他对待埃尔斯特一直都耐心十足，就像现在，他轻轻弯着眉眼，安抚又鼓励地注视着眼前憔悴的少年，面上没有笑，神情却是舒缓的，整个人散发出沉稳可靠的气息。他不发一言，只用眼神传达着“我都明白，我是你这边的，你能够相信我”。

这对埃尔斯特有效，尽管埃尔斯特自己并没有察觉，但他仍然不由自主地在这样的目光中放松下来。然后，他忽然觉得身体不再沉重，似乎这段时间压迫着他的力量已经随刚才的话语一起宣泄而出。

“呼……”

长出一口气，埃尔斯特回忆起那天的情形。

那是一个傍晚，他躺在战壕里，漫天烟尘正在散去，红霞缱绻布满了西方明媚的天空。头顶上飘着一片大得出奇的云，镶嵌着层层金边。他时常想或许神明就在云后头俯瞰着人世间，只是总未能敛好一身灼灼金光。

但那一天，在云层之后，埃尔斯特看到的是几个豆大的黑点。它们乍一看像是零散的鸟群，可飞鸟不会停滞在空中，更不会突然凭空消失。

他确信自己看到的不是幻觉，回来后他对其他人说了这件事，他们敷衍地听着，毫不在意，他又告诉莫洛斯，莫洛斯面色沉重，一言不发地把他赶走了。

莫洛斯的态度让埃尔斯特十分不安，他虽然天真，但并不愚蠢，作为作战指挥和领导者的莫洛斯竟然对战场上出现的异常避而不谈，这明摆着并非一无所知。更让埃尔斯特感到恐惧的是，他发现每一次那些怪鸟出现时，拉斯科尼的物资都会有所增加，一如往常，量不大，没有医药和食物，只有武器和弹药，足够刺激他们重燃战斗的希望，又无法彻底翻盘。

这使得拉斯科尼的军民都陷入了一种不正常的情绪：狂热的战斗欲，急切的制胜欲。他们重新拥有了希望。

但这真的是希望吗？

埃尔斯特只觉得有什么可怕的事情正在酝酿。

“莫洛斯说我们会胜利。”

埃尔斯特近乎恍惚地吐出这句一直压着他的话。

“他在骗人，他说这句话时的表情，根本一点喜悦也看不到。”

“所以你发现自己无法再相信他。”

撒加平静地总结，埃尔斯特愤愤不平地反驳：“我当然相信他！如果莫洛斯都不可信那么还有谁值得相信？可是那么明显的异常他怎么可以视而不见！他是总指挥啊，竟然用‘小孩子别管’这种理由敷衍我，我都十六岁了！”

撒加听弦知音，明白埃尔斯特的思路拐上了被当作孩子小看待的不满。但比起赞扬他的敏锐，撒加更情愿他一直懵懂无知。

“那么你觉得抛弃他怎么样？”撒加故意说道。“就此抛下无可救药的指挥官，离开注定失败的战场，从死神身边远远逃开，一个人苟延残喘，在异国他乡假装故土并未沦丧。如果你想的话，我相信莫洛斯有办法满足你的愿望。”

“别胡说！”埃尔斯特倏地站了起来，“莫洛斯才不是什么‘无可救药的指挥官’！他是最好的！我绝不会一个人逃走，就算是死我也要在拉斯科尼，别小看我们，留在这里的没有一个懦夫，即使是我！”他有些孩子气地跺了跺脚，“撒加你再说这样的话我就要生气了！”

“已经生气了啊。”撒加小声说着，抬头笑了起来，“那还有什么可烦恼的呢？无论你看到了什么，产生了什么疑虑，只要你们还想战斗，就不该浪费时间庸人自扰。有空闲胡思乱想的话，不如好好地睡一觉。”

他点了点下眼睑，埃尔斯特脸上同样的位置有着两轮存在感强烈的黑眼圈，“换做我是莫洛斯，也不会告诉你太复杂的事，万一你知道后连饭都吃不下了，那可得不偿失。”

埃尔斯特从没想到有朝一日竟会被素来温和的撒加挤兑。他瞪着眼睛运气半晌，实在想不出反驳的话来——毕竟那都是事实——只好怒气冲冲地走了。

当他的背影消失后，撒加唇边的笑意也消失得无影无踪。

来到此地近三个月，撒加第一次踏上前线。

俄罗斯的深秋之夜寒意深重，凉风拂过暴露在T恤外的光裸后颈，让撒加有些怀念起失去的厚实长发。曾经看守过他的年轻士兵全副武装地走在身后，路过一个壕沟时，士兵指着那处的黄土用腔调怪异的英语对他说：“这是埃尔斯特发现你的地方。”

想到那天狼狈的自己，撒加莫名感到一股荒凉的笑意。

那之前，他是个面对神明也无所畏惧的强大战士，那之后,他成了一个连身边的苦难都无能为力的平凡人类。

在士兵的注视中，他跳下土壁，仔细抚摸着在这个世界的降生之地。粗糙的泥土混杂着细碎的石粒在指间滚动，与原来世界的任何一个土坑都毫无二致的平平无奇，实在不像是个能引发时空穿越的奇迹之所。

耳边飘来了若隐若现的音符，仔细一听似乎又只是错觉。不同于白日的战火喧嚣，夜色下的这片土地就像头顶的星空一般静谧。

闭上眼，甚至会渐渐忘记有关战争的一切。

睁开眼，却依然是满目疮痍。

士兵催促他继续前进。当他们靠近莫洛斯所在的指挥所时，撒加看到了一条河流。

河道并不宽，但从响亮的水声和闪动的波光可以判断，河水流速湍急。渡河需要船只或桥梁，而如今那些坚固的船只七零八落地半泡在码头边的水中，月光令船身的断口和残骸朦朦胧胧，模糊了狰狞的样貌。码头不远处还有一堆碎石砖头，身边的士兵告诉他那原本应该是一座桥。

“对方”的阵地与此处隔河相望，这条被污染的河流曾经滋养了两岸的土地，如今却是两个势力的楚河汉界。

清晰的乐声传了过来，伴着流水的节奏竟令人生出荒诞之感。身边的士兵面不改色，似乎对此习以为常。

撒加刚走进指挥所，就看到了更为古怪的情景。

一向正经的拉斯科尼战地指挥官，此时正将双脚翘在桌上，毫无形象地摇着身下的椅子和自己的脑袋。手中的酒杯搭配嘴里含着的模糊歌词令他看起来像个醉汉。

“莫洛斯，告诉我你现在的样子是为了庆贺即将到来的胜利。”

撒加进门的调侃让身后的士兵不快地皱眉，莫洛斯在他张口呵斥前让他离开了。

“别来教训我，年轻人。”莫洛斯放下脚，对着撒加轻轻晃了晃酒杯，“如果你是来找我喝酒的，就坐下来，如果你是来和我谈战争的，我会让外头的小伙子送你回家。”

“回家？”撒加低声笑了，拉开一张椅子坐下，“醉得不轻了呀，莫洛斯先生。”

莫洛斯没有接话，转手将一个玻璃杯塞入他手中，倾身倒了三分一。浓烈的酒味逸散开来，并不是熟悉的味道。

“伏特加？”

“伏特加。最好的。“

美酒在手，两人不再说话。正面的窗外能看到对岸的灯红酒绿，夹杂着歌声和女人欢笑声的靡靡之音丝丝入耳。

“对面总是这么……”撒加想了想，找到一个他认为最恰当的形容，“夜夜笙歌？”

“一种拙劣的心理攻击罢了。”莫洛斯说完，喝了一口酒，继续合着音乐唱起来，声音沙哑而缱绻，缠绵着无法言说的柔情爱意。

“这是首情歌？”

“喀秋莎。”莫洛斯摇晃着手指摆出了个指挥家的造型，摇头摆脑唱起来，“‘驻守边疆年轻的战士，心中怀念遥远的姑娘；勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他’。像所有源远流长的战地歌曲一样，讲述少女对奔赴战场的爱人无尽的思念。同时歌颂着战争的正义和战士的光荣。”

“听着是首好歌。”

“是首好歌，但不应该出现在这场战争里。”莫洛斯仰头将酒一饮而尽。“你看，我们和河对岸相距不到五百米，喝着同样的酒，唱着同样的歌，连腔调都一模一样。我们是同胞，生长在同一片土地上，曾经共饮一条河流的水。现在却要打得你死我活！”说着他愤愤地将酒杯掼在地上，河对岸应和般刺出一声高昂的尖笑，之后依然是一片嘈杂的欢声笑语。

玻璃碎片落在撒加脚边。

“自相残杀的战争有什么正义值得歌颂？只能杀自己人的战士有什么荣光可言！”

呼吸猛然窒住。撒加被这当胸而来的愤恨话语砸得几乎握不住酒杯，强作镇定地头晕目眩着，被刺中的往事在心上泛起一阵难以言喻的痛楚。

“……那就停止它吧。”

“什么？”

“既然是毫无正义可言的错误战争，就让它停止吧。”

莫洛斯笑了起来，“你改变主意打算干涉了吗？”

“不，我只是想知道真相——关于你讳莫如深的武器补给。”撒加重振精神，伸出手指虚点了点，“再这样下去你会自取灭亡，有人想要你们死得快点。”

莫洛斯苦笑一声：“我以为上一次我就说得很明白了。撒加，但凡你有点战略头脑，也该看出从我接受那些武器的一刻起，投降已经是不可能的事了。不，正因为不想投降，所以我才使用它们。”

“即使是个陷阱？”

“我记得希腊的诗人也时常歌颂英勇就义的死亡。”

“你把送死叫做英勇就义？埃尔斯特很不安，我相信不止他一个人看出不对。”

“但他们依然选择了战斗，我又怎么能让他们放下武器跪着苟活？”

“那么……”撒加站起身，居高临下地直视莫洛斯的双眼，“至少告诉我是谁给了你那些物资。”

莫洛斯依然笑着摇头：“这与你无关，难道你还想以一人之力撼动整个战局吗？知道得太多可不是好事。但有个好消息要告诉你，那就是你马上就能回希腊了。”

“见鬼的好消息。”

撒加放下杯子，头也不回地大步走出指挥所。

屋外的凉风吹散了酒意，对岸的不眠夜似乎永远都不会停歇，生造出一个五彩斑斓的美丽世界，蚕食着此岸苦难者千疮百孔的心灵。

撒加一瞬间萌生了偷偷渡河——暗杀总指挥的想法，在下一瞬间又打消了这个滑稽之极的念头。

他依然没有必须这么做的理由。

“对面看起来很热闹，你羡慕吗？”

被问及的士兵顿时犹如被侮辱般射来锐利的眼刀，接着又像发现潜藏已久的奸细一样毫不犹豫地端起枪，“咔嗒”一声拉开插销，黑洞洞的枪眼凶狠地与撒加对视。

“嘿！打架不准动枪！”

莫洛斯的声音从窗口飘来，撒加回头看见在大开的窗户后头，莫洛斯举着酒杯一副要投掷的架势。他无奈地对士兵说了声抱歉。年轻的士兵怒气冲天地放下枪，意犹未尽地“哼”了一声。

不过半天的时间就接连得罪了三个人，撒加发现自己也变得有些失常了。

当他回到住所时已经到了宵禁时间。

街对面的瑟娜家十分热闹，透过窗口能看到头上手上包着绷带的男人们聚在一起打着纸牌，自从形势有所“好转”后，这项全球通行的娱乐活动又被捡了起来。

与“护送”撒加回来的士兵道别后，扶着门把的屋主普洛夫敲了敲门框，撒加转身进屋。在大门合拢前，他瞥到对面窗口出现了两个身影——是瑟娜和埃尔斯特，他们肩挨着肩低声交谈，埃尔斯特的侧脸轮廓在月光下柔软异常。

撒加面无表情地收回目光。

三天后的凌晨五点，东方隐约现出白光的时候，撒加被细小的动静惊醒。他小心翼翼地走出卧室，看到普洛夫正在收拾东西。

“出什么事了？”

“突袭。”普洛夫扣上野战包的搭扣，反手丢给撒加一个沉甸甸的箱子。“组装起来，我知道你都学会了。”

撒加打开箱子，里头是一堆枪支的零件，他没有否认自己偷师的事实，飞快地组装起来，一只小巧的手枪很快成型，箱子里还躺着一支零散的步枪。

“谁的突袭？”

“我们。”

撒加惊讶道：“前几天莫洛斯还说要抵抗到底，这么快就改变主意了？”

“突破封锁难道不是抗争的一种？逃出去也好，逃不出去也罢，不会有第三种选择。”普洛夫从撒加手里拿过那支手枪，“看清楚。”他一脚后撤，做出双手射姿，“瞄准，扣动扳机。很简单，我不指望你能在未经训练的情况下击毙敌人，手枪只能给你争取逃脱的机会，所以尽量往躯干打，因为躯干目标够大，运气好的话也许能击中要害。”

“不可以随意开枪，开枪就要做好准备承担相应的后果，但是，”将枪塞进撒加手中，普洛夫盯着他的眼睛，一字一顿清晰地说：“不要惧怕杀人，以你自己的性命为优先。”

是的，不要惧怕杀人，你现在也是人。

撒加深深地吸气：“我明白了。”


	9. Chapter 9

一壶水、三块黑面包、一件薄毛衣，以及一把普洛夫特地挑选的以轻便灵活弹容量大著称的GSH-18手枪[注]。这是撒加目前全部的财产。

背着轻得过分的小型野战包，撒加走出屋子，普洛夫在背后轻轻关上了房门。他们都心知肚明此行将一去不复返，然而普洛夫还是细心地锁上了门，像所有习惯早出晚归的人一样，将门钥匙塞进了口袋里。

“走吧，去教堂。”他低声说。

万物仍未苏醒，包括战地与黎明。拉斯科尼的街道昏暗一片，许多像他们一样背着行李或武器的人，朝着同一个方向安静地前行。

没有人说话，连幼儿的啜泣都被压抑在掌心里，幢幢人影比起逃难，更近似于行进在朝圣的道路上，郊外灯光闪烁的教堂像是一盏指路明灯。

沉默的路途在十分钟后结束，来到教堂的人前后有序地走了进去。

刚进门就看见了坐在圣母像脚边的莫洛斯，他对每一个进来的人露出微笑。

如果他换上祭衣，也许会让人误以为今天只是一个平常的礼拜日。

看到这个笑容的人都不由自主地放松了紧绷的面容，唯独撒加对那笑容毫不掩饰地皱眉。他挂上一脸的严肃走向莫洛斯，半途却被普洛夫拦住去路。

在普洛夫壮实的手臂后，莫洛斯投来了一个略显狡黠的笑容，肖似恶作剧成功的孩童。

这个混蛋。撒加心想。

普洛夫面上的严肃丝毫不逊于撒加，强硬地将他拽到教堂一角。“你什么都改变不了。今天之前你连枪都没摸过，你觉得你能做什么？”

“……”撒加依然严肃地陷入了沉默。

“明白了吗？外乡人。如果你还想回到希腊，就老实待在这里，莫洛斯会安排好一切。埃尔斯特，看住他别让他乱跑。”

“明白！”

墙角的阴影里响起少年响亮的回答，埃尔斯特跨出阴影站到撒加身边，普洛夫以少见的亲昵揉了揉他的头，转身走开了。

进来的人越来越少，不大的教堂此时到处都是人，但总数并不多，也许不超过五十人，其中以妇孺和失去战斗力的重伤员为主。撒加突然意识到这是拉斯科尼仅剩的非战斗人员。

除此以外还有十几个全副武装的士兵巡逻似的在教堂内走动，不时与其他人交谈几句，神情十分柔和。走开的普洛夫很快加入了这个行列。

撒加转头看向埃尔斯特，少年的气息明快了许多。

“埃尔斯特，你看起来心情不错。烦恼都解决了吗？”

“没有，莫洛斯还是不愿意告诉我。但是那不重要了，我现在有更重要的任务。”

埃尔斯特堪称沉稳地笑了笑，撒加不知道这个感情丰富的少年又把什么东西背到了肩上。

“你是不是知道什么？”

“嗯？”埃尔斯特先是一脸疑惑，之后恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，“普洛夫没有和你说清楚吧。我就知道会这样。莫洛斯打算突围，前线的人吸引火力，我们护送这里的人离开。你不用担心，普洛夫认识路，他会想办法让你回希腊的。”

“就算没有普洛夫我也能回希腊。”撒加皱起眉头，“但是莫洛斯和其他人怎么办？就在前线打光最后一颗子弹？这就是他想出来的方法吗？既然有办法逃走，以前为什么不逃？”

“因为……”

“那是不可能的。”一个声音截断了他们的对话，瑟娜走到他们面前，放下沉重的野战包，“你一定见识过敌方的监视和封锁了，大规模的人口转移不可能实现。并且，”她看了埃尔斯特一眼，“我们的战士永远不会向非正义的战争屈服，也没有母亲、妻子和孩子会扔下战场上的儿子、丈夫和父亲自己逃命。”

“那么现在呢？”

“如你所见，拉斯科尼最后的儿子、丈夫和父亲，都在这里了。”

瑟娜语毕，一片压抑的沉默降临。

细微而带着哽咽的说话声在这沉默中被放大了，前方不远处一个年轻而憔悴的瘦弱女人，拉着许是丈夫的高大士兵絮絮低语。那个士兵背着步枪半蹲在地，一手与她交握，一手在她背上徐徐安抚。

这样的景象在教堂随处可见，它们在撒加心中涌起酸楚。

一些人选择战死沙场，为同胞争取生存的机会，一些人选择逃离战场，背负着同胞的生命继续前行。

他们后悔吗？他们愧疚吗？

无人可知，但他们都已经做出了选择。

埃尔斯特突然说道：“我也该留在前面。”

瑟娜眉头一跳，撒加低头轻叹，默默后退了两步。

果然，埃尔斯特下一句“反正我也没有亲人”还没说完，瑟娜的巴掌就清脆地扇在了他脸上，引得旁人纷纷侧目。

“说什么孩子话！早就不是做英雄梦的时候了！”

“我才没有。”埃尔斯特捂着脸颊委屈地嘟囔。

瑟娜双手叉腰，深吸一口气，“不过在前线待了两天，放了几个冷枪，就觉得自己神勇无敌了吗？你是枪法特别准？还是特别会行军布阵？”她突然指向早已自觉退到漩涡之外的撒加，“或者是像这边这个一样皮糙肉厚？”

“皮糙肉厚”的撒加哭笑不得地指了指被殃及的自己，考虑着是不是应该反驳点什么。

瑟娜却突然话锋一转：“而且，你要留下我一个人吗？”

“啊？”已经缩进墙角的埃尔斯特探出头愣愣地张嘴。

“啧。”瑟娜有些烦躁地咬住嘴唇，似乎不想面对少年的愚蠢。

这时候，身边传来数声意味深长的“哦~”，不知何时围了许多旁听者。周遭的空气暧昧得让人一时弄不清到底身处何方。

瑟娜近乎暴躁地瞪视着埃尔斯特，却不肯再多说什么。两人一个尚未回神，一个闹起了别扭，在众人围观的视线中心，莫名其妙地僵持了起来。

这时，有节奏的击掌声突然在这粉色的空气中横插了一脚，男性低沉磁性的歌声随之响起。

撒加走到两人之间，左右看看，接着拍起手，一本正经地唱起了昨晚听过的那首古老的战地情歌。

「正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱；喀秋莎站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。

「喀秋莎站在那竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。」

俄语的发音并不标准，歌词也记得不甚清晰，男人唱歌的天赋与俊美的长相毫不沾边，调子总是偏离正道。

「姑娘唱着美妙的歌曲，她在歌唱草原的雄鹰；她在歌唱心爱的人儿，她还藏着爱人的书信。

「她在歌唱心爱的人儿，她还藏着爱人的书信；啊这歌声姑娘的歌声，跟着光明的太阳飞去吧。」

但埃尔斯特还是被他吓得一个倒仰，身后伸出七八只手将他推了回去。

「去向远方边疆的战士，把喀秋莎的问候传达；去向远方边疆的战士，把喀秋莎的问候传达。

「驻守边疆年轻的战士，心中怀念遥远的姑娘；勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他。」

瑟娜翻了一个恨其不争的白眼，扶着又向前跌倒的埃尔斯特站好。

「勇敢战斗保卫祖国，喀秋莎爱情永远属于他；正当梨花开遍了天涯，河上飘着柔曼的轻纱。

「喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光；喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，歌声好像明媚的春光。」

越来越多的声音加入了进来。行动不便的重伤员撑起身子敲击着手边够得着的一切，人群中的爱侣们也慢慢依偎在了一起。

瑟娜瞟了撒加一眼，那眼神看不出到底是嗔怪撒加多事，还是表扬他干得漂亮。撒加依照自己对她的理解，自行解读为第二种。毕竟这姑娘的脾性时常令他赞叹不已。

埃尔斯特依然呆楞着，脖子耳根处却慢慢爬上了红云。撒加退到后方，闭上嘴将舞台完全让给了他们。

身后响起莫洛斯的声音，它停驻在耳边。撒加随着他的目光，一同温柔地注视着歌声中心的少男少女。

有着一头艳丽金发的少女伸出手，在一片带着笑意的歌声中抓住少年的衣领，踮起脚尖气势汹汹又温柔异常地贴上了少年的嘴唇。

歌声变成了热烈的掌声和不正经的口哨。

撒加难以抑制地露出笑容。昨晚他还觉得注定终局的战争里，这样的恋情只是一出悲剧，然而现在却被不断渗入四肢百骸的幸福感充盈。

无论未来如何，至少他们拥有着当下的彼此。

“这一次，这首歌出现对了地方吗？”

莫洛斯放下刚吹了个指哨的手，笑眯眯地回道：“这才是它应该出现的地方。”


	10. Chapter 10

黎明悄然来临。今天的第一缕晨光透过屋顶的空洞投射在地板上。

一个孩子正站在那里，光柱落下时，他蹲下身摸了摸地上映着白光的地方，又抬头看了看天花板。

“妈妈，天亮了！”他抓住母亲的裤管，大声说道。

他那笑容满面的母亲陡然凝固了。

以他的声音为中心，似乎有一圈看不见的波纹震荡开来，欢声笑语迅速湮灭殆尽。人群犹如被按下了定格键。之后，大部分人都下意识地抬头向上看去，另一部分人则看向了莫洛斯。

莫洛斯温和的笑容一如既往，他站在窗边，看了一眼浅蓝色的天空，回头说道：“天亮了。今天会是个好天气。”

没有人接下他的话，但有人哀哀地发出了哭声。

彩色的世界土崩瓦解，先前的温馨热闹似乎不过白日一梦，他们又坠回了冰冷的现实。

那哭声直直地穿透耳膜，莫洛斯眼角一颤，接着说：“时间到了，我的朋友们。你们都做好准备了吗？”

依然没有人回答，更多的人哭了起来。此起彼伏的哭声中，人群争先恐后向莫洛斯涌去，他们竭力伸长双手，抓住他的手脚和衣物，甚至抱住他的双腿，哀伤得像是在悼念十字架上的圣子，挽留他回归天堂的脚步。

莫洛斯没有与他们任何一个人拥抱。他的士兵流着泪拉开了他们的母亲、妻子和孩子，抬头露出一张张悲痛又坚毅的面容。

“好吧，接下去交给你们了，兄弟。和他们一起活下去。”

他深深地看了他们一眼，像是要将他们永远铭刻在心间，但一秒后他就收回了目光。

退到墙边的撒加正与他的目光相接。

“不要忘记你说过的话，撒加。”他说道。

——记住我们，记住这里的战斗和死亡，记住在这片土地上发生的一切。

撒加抿紧嘴唇，终是接受了这个结局。他没有作答，而是握拳敲了敲心口。一如那日在教堂的午后所作出的承诺。

莫洛斯这才满意地笑了。他背起枪，大步走向教堂的大门，笔直的背影似乎在做一个干脆利落的诀别，留下身后一片哀痛的景象。

撒加目送他迈出教堂破败的大门，下一刻却越过他的肩膀，看进教堂外更远的地方稀薄的晨雾里。

一个绝对不该出现的人影出现在薄雾之后。

莫洛斯不被察觉地一个愣怔，收回了将要迈下台阶的脚步。人影由远及近，在视野里越发明晰。悲伤和留恋刹那间褪去，只余隐而未发的怒色印刻在脸上。

“这群混蛋……”

撒加敏锐地捕捉到他的低语。

那个人影走出薄雾，光鲜地亮了相，整洁笔挺的军装与此时此地格格不入得仿佛来自另一个世界。他身后站着一个满脸屈辱之色的士兵，举着枪笔直地瞄准了他。撒加认出这正是昨晚也对他举了枪的那个年轻士兵。

教堂外的异动感染了教堂里的人。疑惑中，哭声渐熄，一个声音清晰地传入他们耳中。

“多么感人的一幕啊，莫洛斯先生。”

教堂里的士兵听到这个声音全都露出了震惊的神情，普洛夫带头冲到莫洛斯身边，看到来人时直接掏出手枪推弹上膛。

拉动枪栓的“咔嗒”声让那个人挑了挑眉毛，“贵方的待客之道同样令人感动。”

莫洛斯以一夫当关的气势张开双臂堵在门口，将所有想要冲杀出去的人牢牢拦住。

其余人惊疑不定地看着这一幕。撒加大步上前，从挤成一团的士兵中抓出了兀自挣扎不休的埃尔斯特。

“那个人是谁？”撒加提着埃尔斯特的后领问道。

埃尔斯特仇恨地回答：“敌人。”

三步外一位中年女性捂住嘴，瞪着眼睛看他们，倒抽了一口凉气。

教堂外，莫洛斯居高临下地回应了使者的嘲讽与挑衅。

“你可不算什么客人，没有在岸边就将你击毙就是我们最大的客气。突然渡河而来有什么目的？”

使者这才收敛了漫不经心的调笑，“时间宝贵，多说无益。我就直说了吧，生或死，将军希望你们立刻做出选择。这是最后通牒，对待你们，将军已经尽了最大的耐心，我们将不再对不知好歹之徒施以仁慈，也请你们不要再浪费彼此的时间，痛快地做个决定吧。”他抬起带着雪白手套的手，指向教堂。“区区百人，该是很轻松的选择。战，还是降？”

“滚！”一只靴子越过莫洛斯做出了回答。使者侧身险险躲过，而那只靴子只是前哨，紧接着有更多东西间不容发地冲他飞来，木棍、石头、水壶、甚至还有女人的发簪和手镯。莫洛斯只是挡住了大门，却不阻止、甚至有些乐见其成地放任大家投掷各种物件。

使者略显狼狈地在这攻势中逃窜，一边大声问道：“这就是你的回答吗？莫洛斯！”

莫洛斯这才抬手制止。

“如你所见，我们这百十人也许什么都不剩，但绝不会向你们屈服。要战就战，尽管来吧。我们奉陪到底！”

“那就这样吧。愿天堂都有你们的位子。”

使者整了整衣襟，带着一脸“不出所料”的神情施施然转身离开，把严肃的劝降走成了一次滑稽的过场。

监视着他的年轻士兵在他背后抬枪比划了一下。

“让他怎么来的怎么回去，我们不杀使者。”

“您可真是位绅士。”

使者回身装模作样地脱帽致礼，之后便扬长而去。

教堂里的气氛又一次发生了转变，十分钟前还在痛哭流涕的人此刻群情激奋，摩拳擦掌地围在莫洛斯身边要求参战。

莫洛斯这一次没有拒绝，有条不紊地指挥起士兵们分发武器。

撒加走到莫洛斯身前，伸出一只手，摊开。莫洛斯毫不留情地拍开了它。

“没你的份，别这么没礼貌。普洛夫已经给过你一把GSH-18了吧，那可是把好枪。”

“我要的不是逃命的枪，是战斗的武器。”

“没有。”莫洛斯用力拨开拦在身前的撒加，“你也明白这里没有你战斗的理由，何况你连枪都用不清楚，在异国他乡白白送命有什么意义？”他抬手招来普洛夫，“前两个月就该把你送走。”

“那你告诉我是谁在背后操纵这场战争。”

莫洛斯被撒加的不依不饶气笑了，“我头一次发现你这么烦人。知道了又能如何？举着你那把自卫小手枪给我们报仇雪恨？”

这时候窗外响起了一声并不算远的炮响，莫洛斯面容一肃，将撒加推向普洛夫。

“对面的混蛋，刚才白煽情了。”他最后一次拍了拍撒加的肩膀，“没时间和你磨嘴皮。别了，撒加，祝你好运。”

“等等！”撒加还想说些什么，一只大手突然从背后捂住了他的嘴巴，头顶上落下冷峻的声音。

“闭嘴吧。”

撒加强压下反击的本能，巧劲挣脱开来。这一刻的耽搁，莫洛斯就已经走出了教堂，人们整齐地紧随其后，每个人都带着从容的微笑。

如果一个人拥有愿意为之付出生命的信仰，那么他和信仰都值得被尊重。撒加并不反对这种慷慨就义的行为，但他同时也确定有什么人利用了这种信仰在图谋策划，而这些人的牺牲很可能因此毫无价值。

他皱了皱眉头，一回身就遭遇了突如其来的重击。

——普洛夫强劲有力的拳头毫无保留地直接击打在他的腹部。撒加无法克制地弯腰抱住了肚子，只觉得胃部一阵翻腾，眼前的普洛夫模糊成了一块庞大的虚影。

凡人的身体实在太过脆弱，连这种程度的攻击都承受不住。他从未像现在这样对小宇宙的失踪感到暴躁。

“普洛夫你在做什么？！”

埃尔斯特惊叫着冲上前架住撒加险些跌倒的身体。普洛夫嫌他碍事似的推开他，一把将撒加扛在了肩上，188公分87公斤的体格对于超过两米的巨汉来说不值一提。

“做什么？让他少说废话。”普洛夫一手拎起撒加的野战包，背在另一边肩膀上。“道别吧，长话短说。”

“啊？”

此时教堂里的人已所剩无几，埃尔斯特却再次陷入了临场发懵的境地，一脸的如梦似幻的茫然让人一看就知道他根本没有意识到“离别”。

千言万语堵在喉咙口，不知道应该先摘出哪句，瑟娜又挥来一个巴掌，将它们干脆利索地拍回了肚子里。

“没什么可多说的，祝你好运。”

一如既往的雷厉风行，瑟娜掏出自己和埃尔斯特包里的东西一股脑儿塞进了撒加包里。“以后别再在战场上乱跑了，我们这样的好心人可不多见。”

撒加扯起嘴角想笑，却牵动了硌在普洛夫肩上的腹部肌肉，笑声变成一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽。

埃尔斯特毫不客气地笑了起来。短短数月相处的情景像超速的走马灯般呼啸而过，起点和终点巧妙地重合。

第一次见到撒加，他滚在土坑里一身的狼藉；最后一次见他，他还是那么狼狈。暗合了某种冥冥中循环往复的命运，这一个终点又是下一个起点。

“祝你好运，撒加！”

埃尔斯特笑眯眯地致以最后一个祝福。为这短暂的告别划下终止符。

撒加努力抬起头，只来得及记住他们相携离去的背影，消失在教堂大门外明亮的天光里。

普洛夫扛着撒加在旷野上狂奔，枪炮声渐渐在背后远去。

十分钟后他们来到一处焦黑的农田，农田在一处山脚下，被浓密的杂草所覆盖。

普洛夫一头扎进那堆杂草中，草茎和草叶乱七八糟地糊了撒加满头满脸，让他强忍下一个又一个喷嚏的冲动。好在此番酷刑没有持续太久，普洛夫终于停了下来。他将撒加放在草地上，弯腰在草丛里摸索了一会儿，接着一个一米见方的洞口出现在两人眼前。

“地道？”

撒加愣了愣，随即反应过来这正是莫洛斯留下的后手，如果没有对岸的使者来搅局，他们都该从这里离开。

“这条地道只有一条路，通向山里，外人不知道。如果遇上巡逻的人就直接杀了，不要留下痕迹。”普洛夫解下腰后别着的军刺，连鞘系在撒加的腰带上。“拉斯科尼本来就处在俄蒙边境，一路往南能到蒙古国境内，那里的战局不像俄罗斯这么激烈，运气好的话你能找到办法去中国。中国是个和平的国家，从那里回希腊的可能性比其他地方都要大。”

之后普洛夫又絮絮叨叨了很多，撒加认真地听着，一一记下，直到普洛夫觉得再无话可说，干涩地住了嘴。

“总之，祝你好运吧，外乡人。”

撒加挣扎着站了起来，普洛夫以为他要回敬一个拳击，就直挺挺地站住了。

但撒加只是严肃地看了他一眼，抬手给了他一个可以将人勒毙的拥抱。

“也祝你好运，战士。”

普洛夫裂开嘴笑了起来，这是撒加第一次见到这个山一样的巨人露出笑容。

山风带来了远方的战火喧嚣，普洛夫头也不回地离开了那里。

撒加目送着他的背影。

他们留给他的，全都只是背影。

第一卷 完


	11. Chapter 11

十月底，撒加比寒冷的严冬先一步到达了马托鲁。

离开拉斯科尼的一个多月间，他照普洛夫所言一路南下，翻山越岭，避开沿途每一处混乱的战区，走上被工业与战争化为一片荒漠的记忆里的草原，来到这个内陆国家中部平平无奇的小镇，终于见着了久违的和平。

这一路他依凭智慧与巧借外力，行程不算坎坷多磨，但长久的跋涉还是令他无法保持一位前教皇应有的端庄整洁，只好以一个流浪汉的形象在小镇入口那群顽童面前褴褛地亮了相。

五六个平均年龄不超过十岁的孩子蹲在镇口龟裂的水泥地上，张大嘴瞻仰着撒加那不伦不类的模样，踏着枯黄的浅草，居高临下地走到了他们面前。巨大的阴影笼罩在头上，外来的男人背着冬季暗淡的夕阳余晖咧开嘴笑了，露出一口森冷的白牙。

“你们好。”

端着自认为和蔼的笑容，撒加用刚学会的蒙语问候着。

难得一见的和平聚落让他怀念起温热的饮食和柔软的床榻，逐一亮起的温暖灯光和飘扬在空气中的晚饭香气，紧跟着将脑中任何风餐露宿的打算驱散得一干二净。

但令他没想到的是，那群顽童在怔愣过后突然爆发出一阵整齐的尖叫，撒开腿跑远了。撒加甚至来不及说出第二句话。

他们原先蹲着的地方四脚朝天地躺着一只花斑奶狗，正与一卷毛线纠缠得难解难分，凑巧与撒加来了个对视，它无辜而稚嫩地冲他“汪”了一声，摇了摇毛茸茸的小尾巴。

撒加暗自叹息，没想到自己此时的形象竟已经如此见不得人。他蹲下身解开奶狗身上的毛线，心想是不是干脆继续向下一个城镇进发。

正如普洛夫所言，越往南越安全，俄罗斯遍地开花的战火进入蒙古国境内后渐渐平息。

这个世界的确与记忆里自己的世界大不相同。那个世界的蒙古国可不是这样一副荒凉的景象。连绵不绝的绿茵原野上自古流传着纵横了半个欧亚大陆的古老英雄的故事，它们经久不朽，举世闻名。

而这一切在这个世界已经不复存在了。

手下的奶狗一刻不停地舔着撒加的手指，为他解救自己的大业添乱不休。当它终于从那团讨厌的毛线中解放出来时，跑走的顽童们又回来了，身后拖着一串高大的身影。

奶狗纵身钻进了撒加宽厚的手掌中。撒加无可奈何地捧着它站起身，就见一个十岁出头的男孩扯着身后高大的妇女，指着他哇啦哇啦乱叫了一通。语速飞快还带着方言成分的蒙语，不可能是只学会一点皮毛的撒加能听得懂的。

那个妇女提着男孩的衣领将他扔回人群里，领着几个高大的男男女女走上前。

此时天色已经很暗了，撒加借着昏暗的路灯看清了他们，随即发现与曾经路过的村镇相同，这里的居民也是成分复杂。黄的白的棕色的皮肤，金的黑的红褐的头发，衬着五颜六色的一双双眼睛，比起外来者本人，他们更好奇他那一身久经风霜的狼藉，警惕却不戒备地看着他。气氛甚至有些闲适，没有拉斯科尼那种冷漠的剑拔弩张。

这里的确很和平，但并非没有受到战争的影响。撒加想着，彬彬有礼地说起了俄语。

“晚上好。我是过路的旅行者，吓到了你们的孩子，我感到非常抱歉。”

领头的妇女也是个白种人，因为儿子是本镇顽童之首，所以在这群顽童的家长中也占据了领导地位。

她上下打量了撒加一番，觉得这个外来人虽然邋遢了点，但相貌堂堂不像坏人，就同样用俄语回道：“请不要放在心上，是这群小子太胆小了。你看起来走了很多路，不介意的话，就在本镇过夜吧。镇上没有旅馆，但你可以在那边的教堂留宿。”她抬手指向镇子边缘，那里确有一座灯火阑珊的建筑，屋顶的十字架笼罩在夜色下，有些朦朦胧胧。

看到教堂，撒加就会下意识地想起莫洛斯，接着想起拉斯科尼，但这些想念现在也许都成了悼念。他收拾好短暂的回忆，微笑颔首。

“那太好了，感激不尽。”

妇女没有邀请撒加回家共进晚餐，蒙古人的热情好客似乎是只属于另一个世界的传说，但撒加没有苛求太多。战争让很多的热血和好心都变冷变硬，这是乱世强加给他们的无奈。

顽童们和他们带来壮胆的大人们纷纷各回各家，撒加抱着奶狗独自走向教堂。

走到半路，身后传来哒哒哒的跑步声，一股肉和土豆的飘香先一步钻进他的鼻腔，撒加仿佛能感到那道菜腾腾散发的热度。怀中的奶狗也抽着鼻子发出细嫩的呜呜声。

“喂！”

撒加在这嘹亮的呼唤中停步转身。顽童的首领端着一个不锈钢的小锅跑到他面前，气喘吁吁的模样和奶狗因为美味而“呵呵”吐舌头的样子相映成趣，这让撒加立刻笑了出来。

“给你。”那个孩子将锅向前一送，撒加赶忙将奶狗放在地上，伸手接过。

“谢谢你。”他说。“也谢谢你的父母，我好几天没吃正经的热食了。”

孩子喘着气摆摆手，似乎不想多待，弯腰一把抓起坐在撒加脚面上不住抓着裤脚攀蹭的奶狗，转身就要跑走。

撒加赶忙叫住他。

“我是撒加，你叫什么名字？”

孩子深吸一口气，大声回道：“科尔。”

科尔赶着回家享受妈妈的土豆炖肉，撒加端着热锅也飞快地赶往教堂，生怕这天寒地冻的夜晚夺走他久别重逢的美食。

不到两个月的时间他就成了一个在乎口腹之欲的人，这个没有神明庇护的世界真是太残酷了。

教堂就在镇界边上，和镇子形成一个不远不近的距离，显得入世又超脱。因为没有战火摧残，教堂保存得十分完好，高高的台阶连一丝裂缝都没有，墙上精美的彩色玻璃被屋内的灯光映出了近乎圣洁的美轮美奂。尖顶上屹立的十字架似乎有着金属的材质，此时反射着清冷的月光。

相形之下，莫洛斯的教堂只能用“危房”形容。

撒加踏上第一级台阶时，教堂高大的木门沉闷地敞开了，从里头走出一个瘦高的身影，包裹在合体的黑色祭衣里。

这个神父的年龄不小了，眼底的皱纹和鬓角的斑白都是岁月留下的痕迹。

他对走上来的撒加露出慈祥的笑容，撒加肯定他是个俄罗斯人。

“晚上好，神父。”撒加被晚饭占住了双手，无法致以平常的问候，只好欠了欠身。

老神父宽和地侧身邀请他进屋。

“请进，年轻人。马托鲁欢迎你的到来。”

“叨扰了。”

进入教堂，首先映入眼中的是一座巨大的管风琴，令这座小小的教堂陡增了磅礴的气势。教堂里没有十字架或圣母像，只在四壁挂着圣人们的画像。与拉斯科尼的教堂一样，从外观与布局来说它们都不算正规的东正教教堂，[注2]但信仰自在人心，并不必拘泥形式。

教堂两侧的墙上各开了两道门。撒加在神父的带领下走进其中一道，门后是一个干净的饭厅。

手上的小锅终于有了安置的地方，神父端来了一盘切好的面包，撒加致谢一声，毫不客气地狼吞虎咽起来。

神父安静地坐在一旁等他吃饱喝足，间或闲聊几句令气氛不至于尴尬。

短短一餐的时间不足以互通底细，撒加也不打算在此地停留太久，并不交浅言深，只说自己为了逃避战火而想前往中国。

说到俄罗斯的战争，神父果然露出了忧心的神情。

撒加以为他担心战火会继续向南蔓延，就安慰道：“俄罗斯因为内乱才陷入战争，而这个国家看起来十分和平。没有战争的基础，战火就烧不起来。”

贫瘠的土地、分散的人口、落后的经济、平庸的政权，这是撒加一路走来看到的蒙古国[注3]，以他的眼光看来，这样的国家无力战争。人民整齐划一的穷，政府也不见得富，除非像他们的祖先那样去扩张去掠夺，但他们并没有这种力量，四周的国家也比它强大太多。

它唯一的危险就是可能被别的国家吞并，然而这有可能吗？

撒加仔细地思索了一番，发现以现在的世界局势来说还真不好说。

对于撒加的话，神父只是摇了摇头。接着他收起担忧的神情，将撒加带往另一个房间。路过一扇门时，撒加注意到门内传来忽大忽小的吵闹声。教堂的石壁隔音效果并不好，撒加分明地听清门后有好几个孩子在笑闹。

“那些是我收养的孤儿。”注意到撒加的目光，神父解释道，“镇上偶尔有丧亲的孩子，或者被父母抛弃的孩子，我就负责照顾他们。”

撒加理解地点头。这样的事情随处可见，并非乱世特产。

神父接着说：“为此镇民们也时常接济教堂。这个小镇十分美好，你如果多留几天，一定能感受到。”

撒加笑着，不置可否。

这时那扇门突然开了，一张圆滚滚的小脸夹在门缝里偷眼打量着他们，撒加认出那是那群顽童中的一员。

当他报以笑容时，那孩子砰地关上门，依然不给撒加一点面子。

“……”

撒加顿时决定晚上无论如何都要借用浴室，明天也不急着走了，先把自己整理出个人样再说。

神父呵呵笑着，分外慈祥，伸手打开了隔壁房间的门。

这个房间明显是卧室，房中整洁有致，摆着一张朴素的单人床和一个同样朴素书桌，书桌旁立着一个手工的书架，同时还充作了衣柜和衣帽架，架上挂着黑色的男款大衣，与神父身上的祭衣十分搭调。

这就是撒加今晚的住处了。

虽然墙上的挂钟显示时间还早，但天色已经黑透，教堂里没什么娱乐项目，撒加洗完澡躺在床上，渐渐有了睡意。

神父暂时搬去了隔壁过夜，想来是不放心让孩子们和外来的陌生人共处一室，而神父的卧室也不足以同时容纳两个高大的成年男性。这是属于正常范畴内的警惕。总体而言这个小镇的确给人祥和之感，有点像圣域周边的那些村落。

旧日回忆紧跟着出现在脑海里，一会儿是同伴，一会儿是兄弟，一会儿是战斗，一会儿是死亡。

最后拉斯科尼的旧人旧景也涌了上来。撒加在这些翻腾的回忆里慢慢睡着了。


	12. Chapter 12

第二天黎明，撒加自睡梦中醒来。天还没有亮，柔软的床垫和被褥让他陷入了片刻的迷茫，随即想起自己被人收留了一晚，此时才能舒服地躺在一张像样的床上而非野地或树上。

昨晚纷繁杂乱的梦境像潮水一样退去，浅淡的印记也在掀被下床的动作间被无孔不入的冷空气消弥殆尽。

今天变得更冷了，再过几天也许会下雪。

狠搓了两把裸露在外的手臂，他从床脚松松垮垮的野战包中翻出瑟娜父亲的黑色高领羊毛衫。钻出衣领的同时，他考虑着应该在暴雪来临前尽快赶往下一个城镇，还是干脆留在马托鲁等待时机。

这个国家的荒漠化很严重，人类聚落的分布有返祖趋势，围绕着各种自然活水源和大大小小的绿洲，因此相互之间距离遥远，不借助交通工具想从一个城镇村落转移到下一个往往需要一到两天，甚至更久，而无人荒漠中时常出现的意外也在拉长这个时间。不近不远的战争阴云也令居民们纷纷患上离家恐惧症，只有熟人熟地才会令他们安心——换言之，远程交通工具也变得异常难得。

也许该同熟知天气状况的本地人商量一下。

系上鞋带，撒加将手枪别在腰后，放下毛衣与外套将它严严实实地遮住，拿起收在鞘中的军刺，轻轻打开门。

神父和孩子们都还没有起来，教堂里除了烧得只剩半截指头长的烛火发出的细微声响，安静得犹在深夜。烛火也只微微照亮了墙角方寸大的地方，倒是彩绘玻璃上隐隐透出了一点晨光。

撒加借着这点微弱的光亮，轻手轻脚地走进教堂后的盥洗室。

当他洗完脸，忧愁地举着军刺往下巴上比划时，老神父服装整齐地走了进来，撒加在镜中看到他一脸怪异的惊讶，目光所指明显是手中这把乌黑的军刺。

有些尴尬地放下手，撒加回身说道：“抱歉，吓到你了？它是……”他顿了顿，还是坦白道：“我离开俄罗斯时，一位朋友送给我防身用的。但现在它是剃须刀的替代品。”

他没说第一次用它刮胡子时险些给自己破了相，而普洛夫给他的电动剃须刀早在他离开拉斯科尼后的半个月就不明原因地坏成了一个纪念品。

如果这件事流传到圣域，在下一届圣战前他都会沦为一个笑柄。后人会指着他的画像说：看啊，这个前教皇曾经逆神弑神，一手制造了内乱也在外敌入侵时力挽狂澜，却连自己的胡子都处理不好。

老神父闻言笑了起来，满脸皱纹都堆出了一个个慈祥的线条。

“对于你这样的独身旅行者来说，有一两件武器傍身是很有必要的。但没有剃须刀可不行，”他眨了眨眼睛，从柜子中取出自己的剃须刀和摩丝递给撒加。“整洁的仪容能使人的心灵更贴近上帝。”

撒加突然觉得这位老神父变得可亲起来。

洗漱完毕，两人一起走出盥洗室，神父邀请撒加参与今天的晨祷。

撒加看了一眼墙上整齐排列的圣人画像，回绝道：“我不是基督徒，并且信仰着遥远的神明，我永远不会背弃她。”

老神父笑着摆了摆手，“让一个异教徒改宗没那么容易。别担心，只是晨祷而已，就算你听不到上帝的声音，听听此世的人声也好。”

神父们说话的方式总有点故弄玄虚，莫洛斯也有这个毛病。

撒加不再拒绝，安静地坐在最后一排的长椅上。

老神父在管风琴前坐下，轻轻抚摸过整排琴键。姗姗来迟的朝阳穿过彩绘玻璃，斑驳地为墙壁、长椅、木质地板和他的背影涂上了彩色的柔光。

他按下第一个音，近乎隆重的声响撞进耳膜，撞醒了又一个天明。

在圣母颂慈悲的乐声中，屋中的五个孩子鱼贯而出，男孩女孩全都睡眼惺忪，脚步虚浮地从神父背后飘过，丝毫没有注意到角落里还坐着一个撒加。

撒加看着昨天见过两回的小胖子圆滚滚地消失在门后，颇为恶质地想，如果此时出声提醒，那孩子看见他说不定能吓得跳起来。

十分钟的圣母颂结束，孩子们神清气爽地回来，规规矩矩地坐在第一排，挺直腰杆，双手平放在膝上。老神父捧着厚厚的经书站在他们面前，翻开却没有立刻开始诵读，反而闭起眼睛静默地站立。

就在这片寂静中，教堂的大门从外头推开了，科尔卷着一身寒气风风火火地走进来，身后跟着六个孩子，同时还有一只巴掌大的花斑奶狗一溜烟越过他们跑到了撒加脚边。

顺着它的轨迹，科尔才看到笼罩在大门之后阴影里的撒加，一时为他整洁的新形象惊得说不出话来。

撒加抱起奶狗，回以亲切的笑容。

老神父“嗯哼”地咳了两声，才将这场晨祷拉回正轨。

之后是漫长的祷文诵读，出于语言限制，撒加并没有听进去多少。他试图在这片稚嫩的声音中去感受他们祈求和赞美的主，但他没有得到丝毫安宁。

此世还有诸多苦痛，天堂只存在于经书、壁画和颂歌中，它属于死者，与生者无关。

晨祷结束后，撒加被一群好奇的孩子围住了，包括昨天那个丝毫不讲情面的小胖子。

小胖子啜着手指，仰头目不转睛地研究着这个高大而英俊的男人，难以将他和昨天那个流浪汉联系在一起。

撒加如今又恢复了整洁的模样，重又长长的金发柔顺地垂落在肩头，希腊人棱角分明的深邃五官鲜明而立体，蓝色的双眼令人想到辽阔的天空与无垠的大海，笑起来就像油画里的天使一样讨人喜欢。

脚边一个看起来只有五六岁的女孩踮起脚尖伸长了手，撒加与她对视了两秒钟才明白这是一个拥抱的邀请。他将怀里的奶狗放回科尔手中，一手抱起女孩小小的身体，另一只手将小胖子捞了起来，在那孩子糯糯的惊呼中感到了一点生命的重量。

“你该减肥了，孩子。”撒加颠了颠手臂笑着说。

他发现自己对少年儿童有着非凡的耐心和宽容，这或许源于孪生的亲兄弟从未能让他产生过鲜明的兄长自觉，也未得到过照顾幼弟的满足感，就连本该在他看顾下长大的幼小女神也满是遗憾地走出了他的生命。

陪这些孩子在正厅玩了一会儿，期间应付了各种语言不通的奇怪问题，他感觉自己好像又回到了十五岁前人见人爱的岁月里。

老神父笑呵呵出现在餐厅门口宣布早饭时间到，撒加在孩子们的簇拥下众星拱月般移向餐厅。

饭后，撒加叫来科尔轻声询问着他家的住址。

“我想亲自登门向你的家人道谢。”

科尔棕色的大眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，“嗯”了一声，拉上撒加的手。

老神父这时走过来说道：“撒加，给我看看你的剃须刀，我想我能修好它。”

撒加惊讶地挑起眉毛，“现在的神父都这么全知全能吗？”

莫洛斯也是个身兼多职的神父，但撒加认定神父只是他多重身份中最微不足道的一个。

“全知全能的只有上帝。你看，现在的世道，多门手艺总是多条活路。”老神父笑得一脸入世蒙尘，从撒加手中接过那个咽气已久的电动剃须刀。“别看我老了，年轻时可是有名的机械师。”

他转身走到正厅另一边，推开一块一米见方的地砖，撒加才发现那个毫不起眼的角落里竟然还藏着一个地下室。

神父打开电灯，撒加跟着他走下去。地下室的面积比想象中大得多，空气有些沉闷，但并不难闻。楼梯旁和墙边都整齐地码放着装有食物、水饮、酒类、医药的木箱，储量竟十分可观。

最引人注意的是尽头一个类似工房的区域，各种认得出认不出的小型器械占据了那个角落。神父就在靠墙的书桌前坐下，戴上眼镜迅速地分解了剃须刀，动作的确十分娴熟，就像他对这个剃须刀的构造早已烂熟于心。

这实在不大像一个普通的教堂和普通的神父。

撒加决定回到原来的话题。他走到神父桌旁问道：“机械师是什么？”

“顾名思义，修理各种机械的人。”

“各种机械”整齐有序地摆放在地上，里头有绞肉机、水泵、电视机、冷藏柜和其他一些撒加认得不认得的电器和机器，撒加甚至眼尖地看见了几个夹杂其间的玩具。可见这位神父的副业也相当兴隆。

“后来怎么改行做了神父？”

神父停下手，从眼镜后抬起眼笑道：“机械师救不了世，神父至少还能抚慰人心。”

“听起来是一种逃避。”撒加故意说。

神父却早已经过了激将法适用的年龄。他扶了扶眼镜：“年轻人，你可真没礼貌。”

“两个月前也有一个神父这么攻击我。”

“后来呢？”

“后来他死了。大概。”

“这可真糟糕，看来我以后得对你客气点。”

他们一起笑了起来。然后神父把撒加赶出了地下室。

等待多时的科尔立刻从椅子上站起来，原本抱在怀里的奶狗不知去向，隐约几声稚嫩的叫声透过窗户传进来。

科尔向大门走去，边走边说：“神父工作的时候不喜欢别人打扰他。但他很厉害，什么都能修好，还会给我们做玩具。”

“玩具？神父在这个镇子很多年了吗？”

科尔抬头想了想，摇摇头，“记不清了，他好像一直都在这里。”

当他们路过镇门口时，正看到几辆风尘仆仆的小卡车开了进来。车子驶向镇中宽阔的广场，停稳后走下一群男男女女。

身边的科尔抬头对撒加说：“他们和你一样。”

“什么？”

“都是南下逃难的人。”

撒加没有解释自己并不是难民，反问道：“逃什么难？”

科尔耸耸肩，“不知道，我叔叔说的。”


	13. Chapter 13

“难民”，一个曾经很遥远的词汇，如今却无处不在地存在于现实里。

距离来到这个世界已经过去了半年，半年前莫洛斯和普洛夫就告诉过撒加：战争早已蔓延，黑色的火焰席卷了整个人类世界。

撒加没有怀疑他们的话，因为他自己就是从战场上醒来的，拉斯科尼的残酷缩影也让这一切以鲜活的事实呈现。

然而他在这个世界停留的时间毕竟太过短暂，没有神力、也没有近乎神力的科技帮助，半年的时间不足以让一个人类行至远方。实际上他离开拉斯科尼后的大部分时间都在荒郊野岭中度过，拉斯科尼以外的俄罗斯、俄罗斯以外的更广大的世界他并不了解。南下途中偶尔会得到零星半点官方或非官方的世界新闻，内容既有和平繁荣的景象，也有截然相反的灾厄和苦难。

直到他到达蒙古国，这个国家的境况让撒加相信一定还存在着更多尚未被战火吞噬的和平地区，但这和平也许不过是断梗浮萍、沧海一粟，迟早要被汹涌的大流吞没。

——那并不遥远，也许近在眼前。

“南下逃难”的人群陆续消失在广场另一侧，直到最后一个人的背影被房屋遮挡，撒加才收回目光。

科尔家在另一个方向，离广场三分钟的路程。科尔一到家就砰砰砰敲鼓一样擂起大门。屋内立刻传来粗重的脚步声，很快来到了门后，停了片刻，一个高大的男人拉开门，低头凶残地注视着科尔。

这可能是他们之间一个习以为常的小游戏，科尔丝毫不惧于男人狰狞的表情，抬手指了指身后端着锅的撒加。男人这才抬眼看来，接着，那双棕色的眼睛微微眯了起来。

撒加不动声色地回以相同的目光，他发现这个男人也是一个白种人，只是晒得有些过头，精悍的躯体和眼中暗藏的锋芒让撒加确信这个男人来历不凡。

互相审视了片刻，他们不约而同地错开目光。男人转头推了科尔一把，打发他去给深在厨房的母亲削土豆，接着对撒加招手。撒加在他露出的手掌上飞快地一瞥，不出意料看到了厚实的老茧，分布在虎口、掌心、指根、指侧、指腹，几乎涵盖了整个手掌。

拉斯科尼的男人们和大部分女人、甚至小孩的手中都能看到这样的茧。圣斗士大多使用拳头战斗，所以茧的位置多集中于手背的指关节处，而存在于手心的茧则恰好是长期使用工具的证明。

可能是农具，也可能是武器。

“进来坐坐？或者去酒馆喝一杯？”男人说。

“去酒馆吧。”撒加识趣地回答，“我请客，算是感谢昨天的晚饭。但在这之前，如果可以的话，我也想对它的烹制者当面表达谢意。”

“这简单。”男人点了点头，接过撒加手中的小锅，同时冲屋内喊道：“诺拉！”

那声音大得确保它能穿过重重障碍直达厨房。喊完之后，他又回头笑道：“我叫特德，特德·霍尔，是科尔的叔叔。你的名字？”

“撒加，没有姓。”

“哦，真遗憾。”特德耸耸肩，撒加不明白他在遗憾什么，但他没有问出来。

没多久，昨晚见过一面的女性擦着手匆匆走了出来。

“什么事？我锅里还炖着……”她问着特德，随即看到了特德手上的锅和被特德挡住的撒加。“哦，是你。”

“上午好，夫人。”撒加彬彬有礼地说着，“很抱歉占用了您的时间。我想向您表达谢意，您的土豆炖牛肉十分美味。”

诺拉摆摆手，“没什么。我们本来就常给神父送这些东西，你能喜欢它我也很高兴。”

她似乎急于回到灶上，撒加见此便短暂而快速地结束了对话。诺拉歉意地笑了笑，留下一句“请自便”就大步走了回去。

“她就这样，做饭的时候谁也别想把她拉出厨房超过三分钟。”

撒加配合地笑了笑，却不说话。再跟着赞扬就有些过头了，显得谄媚而图谋不轨，毕竟他也只吃过诺拉做的土豆炖牛肉——这唯一一道菜而已。他的致谢也只是单纯的致谢。

特德索然无味地反手关上门。

“无趣的男人。走吧，喝酒去！希望在那里你能放下架子。”

撒加还是和善地笑着。

酒馆是镇上唯一的酒馆，除了家庭作坊，没有任何竞争者，因此即使是白天也不显冷清。一走进门，略显闷热的空气让撒加下意识屏住了呼吸，但很快就习惯了这种充斥着酒精和烟草的气息。

特德绕过一桌正在玩牌的男人，随意地和他们说笑了几句，走到吧台处。撒加没有受到本地人太多关注，特德靠在椅子边上，要了一听啤酒，又指着撒加对酒保说：“给这位绅士来一杯……请问先生您需要什么？”

撒加被他故作姿态的语气逗笑了，先前面具一般的端正笑容真实了许多。

“伏特加吧。”他数出几张纸币，递给酒保。

特德这才满意地坐下。

“伏特加嗯？我猜你是从北边来的。”

撒加也坐了下来，喝了一口加冰的伏特加，放松地靠在椅背上。

“是从俄罗斯来的。你呢？”

“我？我可是土生土长的本地人。”特德指了指自己的脸，“看我的鼻子，标准的蒙古利亚款。”

吧台那边的酒保先一步笑了起来，他用蒙语骂特德真是个臭不要脸的，特德转头就用英语和俄语各给撒加翻译了一遍。

两人合伙活跃着气氛，撒加转身在酒馆里环顾了一周，无论是喝酒的、聊天的、打牌的、赌桌球的人，都是一脸的惬意。他从没有在拉斯科尼居民的脸上看到这样的表情，除了莫洛斯那个混蛋决定破釜沉舟的晚上。

就连在圣域，他也很久没有感受过这样闲适的氛围了。

“马托鲁很温馨，我喜欢这个小镇。”他诚实地说。

特德不置可否地笑了一声，话里有话地问道：“和俄罗斯不一样吧？”

撒加呷了一口酒，品出了一点话音，“你想说什么？”

“一点时政八卦。”特德放下酒瓶，让酒保拿来前几天的报纸，他指着其中一篇报道的标题，“这里，‘俄政府将重新组建’。”

撒加皱了皱眉头。

特德继续解释了正文内容，大意是各方势力深感战争对国计民生的巨大伤害，不忍无辜民众继续遭受战争之苦，协议握手言和，共同组建新的统一政府，令国家重获和平安宁。

他说完之后，两人之间出现了短暂的死寂，周遭的声音似乎被排斥在这小小的角落外。撒加紧抿着双唇，似乎连呼吸都静止了。

酒保很懂得察言观色，默默地站远了些，擦好的酒杯放在玻璃架上，发出轻微而清脆的声响。

响过之后，撒加问道：“真的吗？”

特德的眼光意味深长：“这是‘值得信任’的官方消息，你为什么觉得它有虚假的可能性？”

“因为我正从那里而来。”撒加平静地回答。

和平突如其来，突兀而令人心生不安。原本互相争斗的势力“纷纷握手言和”绝不是一蹴而就的事情，这其中有多少勾心斗角、权力倾辄并不为人所知，但也不难想象。

最重要的是，这与拉斯科尼的最后一战在时间上产生了冲突。

他接着反问特德：“你为什么这么关心俄罗斯的政局？”

“当然，它可是我们的老邻居。你的邻居家里着火你不担心？”

”那么你应该为这则报道感到高兴，并且坚定不移地相信它以求心灵上的安定。“

特德神秘地笑了笑，又要了一听啤酒，不再说话。

撒加不由得在心里将他与莫洛斯做了一番比对，对他的真实身份隐隐有了一些猜测。

而与此相伴而生的，是熟悉的不祥之感。

之后两人再没有交谈，沉默地饮尽各自的酒。

特德站起身，打算回家，屁股才刚离开椅面，酒馆的大门就被嘈杂地推开了，门上挂着的风铃一阵叮铃啷噹乱响。

大部分人都下意识看向大门，十多个人走了进来，有男有女，男人占多数，有一脸青涩的，也有正值壮年的，他们在酒馆内诸人各异的目光中分散开来。

撒加认出他们正属于上午那批“南下逃难”的人群。但他们的神情却又没有一般难民的惊惶不安，只有颠簸旅途带来的些许疲倦，一杯烈酒下肚就打发了干净。

特德一见到他们进来，还没站直的膝盖一弯，重新坐了回去。撒加也决定继续留下，他略一考虑兜里所剩无几的钞票，只要了一杯汽水，又让酒保再给特德上一瓶啤酒。

酒保一边开盖一边盯着那群陌生的客人，似乎担心他们喝多了闹事。但他们只是平常地喝酒聊天，很快有本地人加入了他们，开始聊起男人们永恒的话题——女人、体育和政治。

现在还应该加上“战争”。

撒加和特德事不关己般沉默地喝着酒和汽水，听到后头那群人喝多后逐渐放开的嗓音。

虽然本地多民族杂居，集英语、俄语、蒙语甚至中文于一身的多语种人才并不少见，但日常生活中，居民们还是选择了他们最常用的蒙语。

也就是说，撒加听不懂。

看见他烦恼地微蹙眉头却又努力想听懂的模样，特德嗤笑一声：“你活得真累。”

“什么？”

艰难的蒙语听力被骤然打断，撒加疑惑不解地看着特德，但即使是这样一个毫无阴影的神情，他的眉头也依然有着细小的纹路，让人怀疑他是否生就一张苦大仇深的面容。

无意识表露的面部细节能暴露很多东西，但特德并不说破。谁没有一点故事，何必去较真一个过客的过往曾经。

于是他略过不提，抬手拍了拍撒加的后背，指向身后正在说话的穿灰夹克的男人，低声说：“这个人说：‘我们那里没有多少人愿意离开，很多人都觉得那些人是北边来的疯子合伙跑出了疯人院。俄罗斯都已经停战了，南边更不会再打起来’。”

撒加愣了一下，感到些被人看穿的赧然和窘迫，立刻被他近乎本能的自持强迫压下。

“那些人？”他注意到一个似有指代的词。

趁着其他人七嘴八舌附议的空档，特德低头解释道：“他们说将近一个月前，有很多穿着像是苏联时期军装的人去到他们的家乡，要求他们全部向南迁徙，并承诺支付高额补偿金，当做购买土地的钱款，但如果居民不愿意迁走，不仅得不到一分钱，还将遭到严厉的‘神罚’。”

听到“神罚”二字，撒加眉头一跳。

这个世界真的还存在着神祇？

那些人是神祇的战士？

抑或，只是假神之名？

特德继续同声传译：“旁边这个人问他们既然不相信为什么还要南下。”他的指尖转回灰夹克的男人身上，“他回答：‘管他们是疯子还是傻子，钱可是实实在在的！肯走的他们都给钱，我做了半辈子工都没攒下那么多钱！都是孤家寡人的，不像别人拖家带口那么多顾虑，我们南下走一圈，权当旅游了，等过两个月，没事就再回去，有事，嘿嘿，也轮不到我们头上’。”

说完，特德惟妙惟肖地学着灰夹克的样子得意地笑了一声，撒加艰难地忍下了一个不雅的白眼。


	14. Chapter 14

接下去只是一些无关紧要的闲谈，北方来的男人比起已成过往的家乡，更热衷于幻想自己抛弃它后的幸福生活，他似乎担心旁人觊觎他那从天而降的巨款，很快转移了话题。

下酒的闲聊本就天南地北，听众们也不真的放在心上，撒加却想加入他们，问问那男人所谓的“神罚”到底是什么，而那些古怪的隶属不明的军人又为何能越过国家和当地政府直接对地方下达这样的命令。

他看着那群人的意图实在过于明显，以至于才刚起身就被特德拦住了。特德从裤兜里摸出两张纸币，扔在吧台上，不顾撒加不满的神情，推着他走出酒馆。

这举动令撒加想起了普洛夫，毕竟这世界敢对他推推搡搡甚至动手的人只有那么零星几个，像过去所有相持或对立的人一样，可恨又令人怀念地镌刻在记忆里。因此他没有反抗。

酒馆外艳阳高照，特德回过头来，深邃的五官背着光显出了阴翳，但立刻就被一个因为粗犷而显得狰狞的笑容驱散了。

“你也是要南下的吧？跟着那些人，晚上再来这里请他们喝两杯，明天就能坐上他们的车了。这类人在到达他们认为的安全之处前都不会在一个地方停留太久，大雪很快就要来临，错过这一次机会，你恐怕就得在马托鲁过冬了。”

撒加点点头，算是领了他的好意，但紧接着就开始发难：“听过他们的话之后，你就没什么想法吗？”

“酒鬼的胡言乱语罢了，我可没那么闲。”

撒加大跨步越过特德，转身面对他：“别装傻，你这种表情我早就领教过了。”

“噢，我真同情那个人，逗一个像你这样无趣的男人可不简单。”特德换上了一副嬉皮笑脸，“所以呢？旅客先生？”

“你从头到尾都在暗示我和平的虚假性，如果不想我干涉，一开始就不该向我套话。”撒加看了一眼酒馆，似乎透过大门看到了那群依然在侃侃而谈的人，“我曾经想要了解真相，但被和你一样的人所阻挠。”

特德撅起嘴唇耸肩做了一个“关我什么事”的气人表情，倒是没有追问“和他一样的人”是什么样的人，在这点上他与撒加都已放弃了互相刺探。

“他们的话让我感觉触及了一些东西，”撒加的目光转回特德脸上，“一己之力过于单薄，我不妄想能够干涉这个世界已经形成的局面。但疯言也好，妄语也罢，我要说那些人的话远比报纸上的‘官方消息’真实。“

特德敛去了轻浮的表情，却丝毫不见诧然疑惑，撒加由此相信，这个男人掌握的信息也远比他连猜带蒙的揣测丰富全面。

“好吧。”特德的嘴角败兴般一撇，说道，“当时阻挠你的人想必给了你许多建议，那么要不要听听我的忠告？”

这时候广场另一头出现了科尔大呼小叫的影子，特德慢悠悠地向那边走去，一边头也不回地说：“听他的话，继续南下吧。”

撒加站在原地，目送着他走过广场，被科尔炮弹似的一头撞进怀里。

婉拒了科尔一家共进午餐的邀请，撒加独自一人在广场的长椅上坐到红日西垂、万家灯火与漫天繁星接班上任的时候，才站起来活动了一下有些僵硬的四肢。广场上的居民已经散干净了，没有人愿意放着温暖的家不回，幕天席地地吹冷风。除了无家可归的人，和有家不归的人。

那群“难民”终于从酒馆里相携而出——如果不是还记着逃难这件事，也许他们明天早上都出不来。

撒加知道最能直接打动这种人的是什么。迎着那群人，他径直走向白天嚷得最大声也吸引了最多听众的灰夹克，在那男人迷蒙的醉眼前拿出钱包。

回到教堂时已经过了晚餐时间。神父带着孩子们在做晚课，或者说是在玩乐，欢快的琴声灵动地飘向推门而入的撒加，让他立刻就露出了笑容。

神父的手在琴键上跳跃，略略抬起下巴对撒加示意了一下餐厅。撒加知道这是神父给他留了晚饭，感激地点点头，小心绕过跑到他腿边打转的孩子走进餐厅。

当他喝下最后一口汤时，神父走了进来。他在桌上轻轻放下一个电动剃须刀，然后拉开撒加对面的椅子坐下。

“修好了，总算没耽误你的行程。”

撒加从桌上的纸巾盒中抽出一张，擦了擦嘴角。“你知道了。”

神父叹了一口气。撒加摆摆手，“别叹气，神父。我真的很喜欢马托鲁，这样平和的生活我已经许多年没有经历过了。但我只是一个背井离乡的旅行者，注定除了故乡，无法在任何地方停留。”他顿了顿，决定直达主题，“我希望你们也能离开。”

“我们。”神父既无意外也无疑惑的表情渐渐沉了下来。

“是的，你们，你，教堂的孩子，还有镇上的居民，所有人。昨晚我说战火烧不到这里，是我错了。我恐怕比战火更加可怕的东西即将到来。”撒加凝重地直视神父的双眼。他生来一副令人信服的好皮相，换做任何人都会认为他的话没有一丝掺假。

神父显然也没有把他的话归为危言耸听，却依然为他的语气笑了：“你现在看起来就像圣典上的先知者。”接着这笑容转瞬即逝，神父又露出了和昨晚如出一辙的担忧，“更加可怕的东西……你觉得还有什么比战争更加可怕？”

“是人。”

“人。”神父重复道，既不是肯定，也不是否定。“上天降下苦难，经由人的手实现，上天也降下希望，经由人的手达成。我知道你说的是什么，但我们并非毫无准备。”

他站起身打开窗户，示意撒加一起，从窗口望向不远不近的马托鲁居民区。

“如你说所，这里一直都如此和平安宁。我们热爱这现实的幸福，并不愿意尚在远方的阴影过早地蔓延至此。为此我们选择阻断它的脚步。“

撒加吃了一惊：“你们在战斗？和谁？”

神父摇了摇头，关上窗户，收拾好餐具，并在撒加眼前关上了餐厅的灯。

“愿上帝保佑他的民。阿门。”他说着，步履拖沓地离开了。

无凭无据、甚至没有威逼利诱，就让人举家迁移的建议任何人都不会在乎，撒加自己都不敢保证他所言的灾难一定会来临。告诉神父这件事更像是一种告解，因为神父是这里唯一有可能听进这些话的人。

而神父的确听进去了，他却发现一切问题的答案也许都在神父那里，他、或者他们的未雨绸缪，可能比拉斯科尼的战乱更早。他们掌握着身陷战局的莫洛斯看不清的东西，拉斯科尼的遭遇想必也能够给远离斗争的他们更多实际的参考。

撒加想继续谈论下去，但他的身体违背了他的意志，只是转开，不让他再看那苍老的背影。

一夜无话，孩子们早早睡下，撒加没有看到神父的身影，他猜想神父也许是为了躲避他的刨根问底，连大门的锁都来不及落下。他在教堂外巡视了一圈，没有形迹可疑的歹人，也没有被遗忘的孩子和奶狗，一切平静如常。天边隐约可见厚重云层的边际，寒风也愈发凛冽，他裹紧神父借给他的羊绒大衣，快步走回教堂。

锁上门，关掉灯，替换掉即将燃烧殆尽的蜡烛，撒加做完这些本该是神父负责的事后，轻轻走到地下室的入口。他看着地上那块忽明忽暗因而模糊难辨的木板，犹豫片刻，还是离开了。

神父是个可敬的人，他不该被逼迫。

辗转难眠的一夜过去了，撒加整理好行装，前往“难民”们落脚的地方。无论神父会为他的话做出什么决定，他都要继续南下，这是他昨天就决定好的事。马托鲁终究也只是另一个拉斯科尼，以后也还会遇到更多，可他无能为力。

神父在他离开前匆匆露了一面，交给他一个不大不小的手提式旅行袋。撒加打开袋子看了一眼，里面塞满了各种旅途所需的简易食品、常备药品、围巾手套帽子等御寒物品，不可谓不尽心，他甚至看到了一盒电池和一个新的剃须刀。最后，他在旅行袋底部翻出了一个厚皮夹。

“神父，这个不行。请你收回去。”撒加嘴上说着“请”，手上直接将皮甲塞进了神父身上大衣的衣袋里。这个教堂不说是个慈善组织也差不多了，日常运转全靠镇民和镇政府维系，为他这么个认识不到两天的陌路人伤筋动骨毫无意义。

“我可没有你想的那么清贫。”或许是撒加不再追问的态度令神父放松下来，他像往常那样慈祥地笑着，拿出钱包放回旅行袋里，“你比我更需要钱。不管你要去哪里，想要寻找什么，我都希望你能得偿所愿。愿主的恩泽也能惠及你，异教神的孩子。”

神父比撒加还要高一些，岁月也没有弯曲他的背脊，他毫不费力地抬手摸了摸撒加的头顶，犹如长者对后辈慈爱的祝福。

撒加愣了愣，嘴里弥漫开一阵苦涩。他又想起了前教皇史昂，尽管那个老人与他留在彼此生命里的印记都如此难堪。

即使如此，他也想再见到他。

“谢谢你，神父。”撒加拉上旅行袋的拉链，不再拒绝神父的好意。

“也愿神明保佑你，保佑这片大地永远和平安宁。”

神父与孩子们的身影最终被镇上的房屋遮掩，撒加信步走到小镇另一头一块开阔的空地上。那里一溜排开地停了四量小型货运卡车，人和物不分彼此地拥挤在货厢上。

“难民”们历经宿醉，正拖拖拉拉地收拾着自己的东西，也不知道他们不过停留一个晚上，怎么就能拆下了全部家当。

撒加走近他们，正看到一个少年拎着对他的体型来说十分为难的巨大行李箱，磕磕碰碰地拖向卡车。撒加快步走过去，一手托起箱子，轻松地提在手上，三两步就放到了卡车上。

少年呆滞地看着他，张口似乎想说什么。

“喂！你！”

少年身后，一个男人凶神恶煞地冲了过来。

“是你的父亲吗？”

撒加后退一步，以示自己对少年并无歹意，但那个男人的态度丝毫不见和缓，他带着一身酒气笔直地与少年擦肩而过，冲向了刚被撒加放下的行李箱，粗鲁地翻看起来。

从未有过这样的经历，在脑袋里转了两圈才明白过来后，撒加立刻沉默了。他理解人们对财物的重视——何况这些人能够为了一点钱财抛弃可能遭遇不测的故乡。但他没想到自己会有被当做顺手牵羊的毛贼的一天。这感觉甚至比十多年前史昂指着他的鼻子说他心怀邪恶时还要糟糕。

他一言不发地转身离开，身后那个男人对他那被陌生人碰了行李的儿子咆哮。

“这不是他的错，你不该让一个孩子搬运这么重的东西。”撒加停下脚步回身说道。

那男人骤然被干预了家务事，立刻放下狠话：“如果你还想搭我们的车，就离我的行李和我的儿子远点。”

撒加此时的心情不算好，他一言不发地看着男人，身为战士的魄力和教皇的威严缓慢地散发出来，男人一时间毛骨悚然，扯着儿子跳上车厢，留给他一个虚张声势的背影。

其他人依然忙忙碌碌，没有人对这场莫名其妙的纠纷投以过多关注。

一个圣斗士为了一点口角吓唬一个普通凡人，想起来都不觉光彩，但如果不让人知道他不好惹，之后的旅途只怕不会平静，他不想旁生不必要的枝节。

撒加索然无味地走开。


	15. Chapter 15

日上中天，四辆卡车陆续发动，视逃难为游玩的“难民”们才姗姗来齐。

撒加缀在他们后头，最后一个跳上车，自觉地坐在车厢边缘的位子上。车厢顶部封了厚实的油布，入口处却偷工减料地大敞着，车子跑起来不是风沙就是雨水，一路下来灰头土脸必然免不了，北地无情的寒风比这更加折磨人，以至于一个只有十来个人的小小车厢里都分出了三六九等，越是弱势越靠近厢口，为里面的人去遮风挡雨。

旁边的矮个子青年在撒加坐上那个位子前已经做足了一夜的心理准备，撒加的到来对他来说无异于惊喜，虽然只是向里挪动了方寸，但撒加高大的身材在他眼里像壁垒般坚实。他用手肘捣了捣撒加，指着自己被衣服裹得圆球般的身体，提醒撒加最好把厚衣服都穿上。

“不然你会变成冰坨子的！”他经验十足地说道。撒加正对面同样坐在边缘的男人痛苦地点点头，难掩羡慕地瞪着矮个子，难以理解这种好事怎么落不到他头上。

撒加笑着谢过了他们的好意，沉吟片刻，突然间产生了一个想法——他想知道这副失去小宇宙而变成普通人的肉体，极限在哪，这个极限又是否可以突破。如果凡人和圣斗士之间难以逾越的鸿沟、本质上的分水岭是小宇宙，那么他至少可以尽力达到凡人所能及的最强。那绝不会比从一个无力的儿童成为一个黄金圣斗士更难，毕竟他只是不能使用小宇宙，经过淬炼的身体也只是往回倒了几年而已，不至于连一点风霜雪雨都扛不住。如果真的扛不住，那更说明他需要磨练。

基于这样的想法，撒加拉出座椅下的旅行包，摘下脖子上属于神父的围巾收好，将旅行包推回原位，然后在身前身侧不解的目光中挺直了背脊。

那两人相视一眼，各自移开目光不再多言。他们本就不是爱管陌生人闲事的人。

卡车还在暖车，车上的人一时有些无所事事，车厢内侧的人毫不关心外侧新来的家伙是什么来头，他们只是收紧了抱着财物的双手，除此以外一片事不关己的麻木不仁。车厢口的两个男人也对撒加失去了兴趣。撒加预感接下来将是一段十分无趣的旅程。神父给他的钱他分出了一半，做为“破财消灾”的准备。

那些钱用完之后就离开这些人吧，撒加想。

这时，发动机的噪响中混进了耳熟的声音，撒加探身向外看去，科尔小小的身影大呼小叫地冲向这里。他立刻翻身跳下车。

几道视线紧跟着溜到了他的座位下方，在他回头时迅速转开。撒加皱了皱眉，虽然他已经把钱包贴身放置，但旅行包里的东西都是别人的馈赠，不值钱却意义非凡，岂容他人随意觊觎。他那压迫感十足的视线顿时锁定在邻座上，假装在发呆的矮个子青年脸色一僵，在他自己也没反应过来时挪动了半个位子，分出一只小腿挡住撒加的行李。撒加这才满意地转向已经来到身前的孩子。

科尔气喘吁吁地塞过来一个袋子，肉和奶的香气丝丝钻入鼻腔。总是和科尔形影不离的奶狗再一次扒上了撒加的裤脚。

像是有一股暖流滑过心底，撒加不由一笑，摸了摸科尔的头，又蹲下身把奶狗细嫩的绒毛从头到尾捋了一遍。

“谢谢，也替我谢谢你母亲，你们的善意我永远都会记在心里。对了，你的叔叔呢？”

虽是这么问，撒加却不认为特德是会为萍水相逢之人送行的人，那家伙看起来有点没心没肺。

“特德一大早就出去了，出门的时候才说你今天要走。”

所以诺拉才急匆匆地包了一堆便于携带也不易腐坏的吃食送来。

看着它们，撒加想起特德昨日的话，想起神父所说的“战斗”，心里瞬间掩上阴霾。他似乎想对面前一无所知的稚嫩少年说些什么，又觉得一介过客实在无话可说。

另一辆卡车的司机按着喇叭催促他快点上车别挡道，科尔抱起奶狗跑到路边的花坛上。撒加大声说道：“多保重！”

接着被这辆车的司机赶上了车，车厢低矮的后板砰地锁上。

科尔的手臂与奶狗的尾巴频率一致地对他挥舞，当卡车拐出广场后便再也看不见了。

又是一个地方的人和物被留在原地。天上的浮云和更远处地平线上端倪初露的云团，都像在预示着未来的捉摸不定与晦暗不祥。

“你是军人吗？”

车子开稳后，整个人都缩在撒加与厢壁间有限夹缝里的矮个子悄悄问道。

撒加看了他一眼，摇头，“不，我是战士。”

矮个子疑惑地回看了他一眼。

这两个名词在俄语里用可以同一个单词表示，他没能弄懂撒加表述的区别。无论是英俊的长相，还是端坐在车厢边岿然不动、风沙不侵的身姿，都让他肯定这个男人是个身经百战的军人，说不定还有军衔，那充满震慑力的目光可不是随便什么人都能装出来的，俄罗斯多年战乱，这样的人哪能没有一两个。

但他肯定也是一个怪人，矮个子这么嘀咕着，默默缩着不再出声。

通往南方的公路建设在一片荒漠化越发严重的草原上，车轮碾过的地方时常黄土与枯草起飞，没多久撒加拾掇一夜的干净整洁就消失了。他抬起手，活动了一下有些冻僵的手指。

车子已经开了三个多小时，除了司机解手的时候，没有一次长久的停留，不知下一个目的地还有多久。直到此时，撒加才从对这些人抛弃故乡的不屑中扒出了一点别的滋味——对战争的恐惧、对未卜前路的惶恐，朝不保夕的味道。

缩在身边的矮个子青年已经睡着了，整个车厢里清醒的人不多。撒加侧了侧身子，继续望着车厢外穿过沙尘才能看清的天空。

这一幕有些眼熟，像极了自己在这个世界睁开眼看到的第一个画面。

除此以外的景色一成不变的乏味，他慢吞吞地回忆起在拉斯科尼短暂数月经历的零零总总。

直到天边飞来了那群鸟。

那群鸟的身影其实极渺小，在迷眼的沙尘之后更加难以察觉，如果撒加没有圣斗士的眼力，如果他没有正好想到埃尔斯特提到的在战场上见到的古怪，他根本不会注意到它们。

他倏地坐直身体，身边矮个子的脑袋咚地一声砸在车厢上。撒加没有管他吃痛的抱怨，眼睛死死地盯着那群“鸟”。它们飞得很高，时而出现在云层间的空隙里，保持着固定的阵型，速度极快，撒加勉强看清它们的组成数是7或8个，这对于鸟群来说未免过少，现在也不是鸟类南迁的时节，何况它们前进的方向，是北边。

撒加站起身，抓住车厢顶部用以支撑油布的金属支架，半个身体探出车外，看到它们又一次隐匿在云层里，向着他出发的地方，再也没有出现。

巨大的不安自背后侵袭而来，撒加迎着其他人诧异的目光快步走到车厢窗边，被踩了脚或行李的人出声咒骂，他充耳不闻，打开小窗对驾驶室命令般说道：“我要回马托鲁。”

“你要什么？”窗户那边的司机不敢相信自己的耳朵，“已经开出来快四个小时了你说你要回去？！”

“是，马托鲁可能有危险，我要回去。”撒加坚定地重复。

副驾驶座上的人转过头来嗤笑一声：“有危险更不能回去。别理他，疯子一个。再发疯就让他滚，不然我可不敢和这种人同行。”

司机骂了一句，啪地关上小窗。而撒加知道这些人不可能改变主意，也没有这么做的义务，早已回到座位边一把拉出旅行包，站在后板边对不远处的另一辆车举手示意。那辆车的司机惊疑不定地看着他，下意识降低了车速。

撒加踩上后板，探身向着公路边杂草厚实的地方用力扔出旅行包，紧跟着毫不犹豫地跳了下去，姿势娴熟地就地一滚。车厢里传来惊叫声，矮个子扑到后板上，满脸惊骇，他看到撒加安然无恙地爬起来，捡起不远处的旅行包，头也不回地发足狂奔，远去的背影转眼之间就成了一个黑点。

“上帝啊，他是人吗？”

撒加跑得很快，就算没有小宇宙带来的光速，他依然能跑得很快。

但他不可能跑得比汽车更快。

车队离开马托鲁接近四个小时，这意味着撒加即使片刻不停、全速跑回去，至少也需要四个小时。

四个小时对人的一生来说微不足道，却能令突如其来的灾难翻天覆地，搅碎人们生命里最后一点弥留的光阴。

当马托鲁的城墙出现在地平线那端时，撒加绝望地发现一切已经开始，一切也已全都结束。

原本只是遮挡风沙、更贴近装饰作用的城墙倒塌了大半，暴露出正在燃烧和瓦解的房屋，灼热的风裹挟着难以言喻的气味传来。撒加的眼睛像是受不了烟熏火燎的刺激，瞬间布满血丝。

镇里镇外都有巨大的坑，经过拉斯科尼的生活后他一眼就认出那是弹坑，而且来源于高空投掷。炮弹的威力想必十分可怕，弹坑内部干干净净，任何东西都已化作尘埃，弹坑之外却是惨不忍睹的一片狼藉，还有被炮弹直接命中的建筑物。他看到不远处的瓦砾下露出焦黑的人体，僵硬卷曲的五指紧紧抠着地面，诉说了由生到死整个短暂又惨烈的过程。大火在它之上炙烤着它剩余的躯体，焚尸的恶臭无处不在地刺激着敏锐的嗅觉。同样敏锐的听觉里却只有毁坏的声音在轰隆作响。

不过四个小时，乐土骤然变成了地狱。没有一点征兆，让人几乎失去对现实真切的感受。

撒加头晕脑胀地穿行在已不成型的街道上，徒劳地呼喊着试图唤起一点生命的回应，他搬开每一处还能够接近的废墟，寻找哪怕一个仍未死去的人。

他不是一个预言家，他不会观星、不会占卜，更不会从飞鸟的踪迹和动物内脏焚烧的纹理上去揣测未来的蛛丝马迹。他依然希望这是一场幻觉，但他心里却一直有着这样的惨剧发生在这些被他留在身后的城镇上的，清晰的预想。

包括拉斯科尼，包括一路走来遇到的每一个城镇。

预想成为了现实，犹如当头一棒。

如果这就是“神罚”，他必要与这样的“神明”为敌。

“……”

撒加的动作突然顿住，倾尽全部精神去捕捉那个幻觉一般的声音。

“救……”

他扔下手中的石块，飞快绕到面前这个废墟另一角尚未起火的地方。

然后他认出来了，这是科尔的家。

科尔的母亲诺拉被房梁压住了下半身，扭曲的肢体朝向他的方向，看到他时，她混沌的双目中突然燃起了明亮的火光。房梁上还倒着另一堵墙，能活到现在堪称奇迹，如果再往上一些，在被压死之前她就会胸闷而死。

但这奇迹也要凋谢了，撒加听着诺拉身体里逐渐凝滞的血液无力的声音，近乎麻木地搬开一块又一块砖石。剩下最后的房梁时，他停下了手。

“我不能搬开它，那样你立刻就会死的。”撒加平静而悲伤地说。

听到他的话，诺拉满是血污的脸上露出一个近乎虚幻的笑容，“反正……我也要……死了……我的下半身……已经被……压……烂了……好痛……痛啊……”她喘了一口气，笑容痛苦地扭曲起来，“去、去找科尔！他在……教堂……教堂……”

诺拉的目光开始涣散，撒加几乎看到她的灵魂正一步一步走出这个残破的躯壳。

“科尔”和“教堂”的残音含在嘴中。没过多久，生命之火终是熄灭了。

她轻轻念着那个一大早就赶着出门的人的名字，用尽全力看了这世界最后一眼。

烟尘之后，高远的天空永远定格在那双不再年轻、却依然美丽的灰色眼睛中。


End file.
